


By the Angel Give Me Strength

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Lightwood-centric, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, F/M, M/M, Malec, Sassy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Alec is so totally done, this girl has come in and turned his life upside down, everything that could go wrong does go wrong and it's all her fault. Alec must learn to adapt when  Clary turns up and everything he has ever known is thrown off kilter.What if Shadowhunters follwed Alec and not Clary?With a few changes ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Isabelle, let's go.” Alec sighed as he buttoned up his leather biker gloves. Waiting on Isabelle getting ready takes _hours,_ he really doesn't get why _._ He flexes his fingers and straightens his jacket. They need to get a move on before they lose the demon.

He hears her heels clicking against the floor as she walks around the corner, he frowns at her outfit. White shiny leather crop top with a choker and a matching mini skirt. She's twirling a white wig in her hand.

“Hey there, big bro.”

Alec raises one eyebrow, “Really?”

They fall into each others step and start walking through the hallway.

“What can I say. Demons dig blondes.”

Alec smirks, “Yea, of course they do.” He points to the wig, “That's white.”

Isabelle rolls her eyes, “Platinum. And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay Alec?”

“You're plenty distracting on your own.” He smiles.

They walk into the war room and down the steps.

“So... be yourself, is that what you're trying to say?” she smirks at him.

Alec's voice takes a deeper and more serious tone when in the war room. “It doesn't matter. Looking good, let's go.”

Alec spots Jace and they walk over to the screens, “Okay Jace, we're ready.”

The blonde Shadowhunter turned around, “Nice choice Izzy. Demons dig blondes.”

Isabelle shoulders Alec. “Told you.”

Alec smirks and shouts to Jace. “It's platinum.”

The tone shifts as they all get into work mode.

Jace hits the screen to bring up a map and several locations are highlighted.

“Okay, so, for some reason our demon friends have been killing mundanes and draining their blood. These have been the last few locations.”

The trio walk away from the screen to go to the weapons room.

“Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?” Alec questions.

Jace shrugged, “I don't know Alec, lazy vampires maybe?”

Isabelle sighed, still stroking her wig. “There must be something special about the blood.”

“What could be special about mundane blood?” Alec spoke in a bored tone. _There isn't anything special about mundanes, period._

Isabelle gave Alec a dirty look, “Give me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for.”

Jace uses his stele to open a secret compartment in the wall slides out and Jace hands them their seraph blades. Alec's blade is the longest due to his preference for long ranged combat. He swiped it through the air lightly, feeling the connection between him and the blade. Jace and Isabelle do the same, letting the powers combine together.

“We'll have more answers when we find out exactly who the demons are working for.” Alec and Jace tucked away their blades, “So you don't think they're working on their own?” Isabelle asks.

Jace shakes his head, “No.”

“Not exactly creative thinkers, shape shifters.” Alec says 'shape shifters' with a hint of disgust in his voice.

They walk over to another screen and Jace pulls up a picture of an older Chinese man, “This is what our shape shifter looks like.”

Isabelle moves her head to the side, “For now.”

Alec looks at the picture, “Great. I'll get approval for the mission.”

Jace scoffs as he begins to walk away, “Oh come on Alec. By the time you send that message, we'll have killed six demons.”

“Besides it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them.” Isabelle smirks as does Jace.

Alec sighs, he knows a losing battle when he's ganged up on. “Fine. But just this once.”

Isabelle cheers, “Okay so we know the demon will be going to Pandemonium tonight, we just need to keep a tail until it gets there.”

“I'll cover the ground as long as I can, you two can follow us from up top.” Alec says as Isabelle pouts, “I'm not wearing this outfit _not_ to be seen, you know.”

Alec smirks, “Tough.”

 

They glamour up as they leave the church, “Let's just make this quick and simple. We don't need the Clave looking into this.”

Isabelle groans, “Alec, stop being such a sourpuss. Just have fun.”

 

They track the shape shifter to a side street in Brooklyn, Alec looks at a vegetable stall as he waits for the shape shifter to walk past him. He gives it 5 seconds before he turns his head and slowly begins to follow it. He knows the shifter feels it's being followed, as it turns around Alec jumps and, through his agility rune, lands on top of the building to his right. Now looking down at the shifter he makes sure to barely even blink as he runs across rooftops, the shifter changes twice before settling on a woman in with long brown hair and a tight purple dress.

The trio meet on top of a bridge connecting the roofs across the street, they get into position and simultaneously front flip off the bridge landing on a bended knee they get up and keep following the shifter.

 

They all walk into the smoke together after the demon, not noticing Jace fall behind. As they're about to enter Alec turns, not seeing Jace he tells Isabelle to go ahead and he turns back. He sees Jace talking to a mundane, he cups his hand around his mouth “Jace!” He shouts, Jace turns to look at him and Alec waves his hand mouthing 'lets go'.

He looks at Jace as he runs over to him, “What was all that?” Jace shakes is head, “I don't know. We'll discuss it later, c'mon.” He pats Alec's shoulder and the walk inside.

They spot the demon walking through the club and don't have to speak to each other to know what way to split up.

As Alec moved his way through he thought about his serious disgust for clubs, the music made his ears hurt, the lights made his eyes hurt and the smell of sweat made his nose hurt. All in all, clubs hurt him. He's just glad that since he's glamoured he doesn't have anyone looking at him.

 

What the trio failed to notice was the shifter give a vial of mundane blood to two men in black suits, a red circle tattoo was on their neck.  
However, the owner of the club, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, sitting on a leather sofa, legs crossed, looking utterly bored while surrounded by men and women, _had_ noticed.

He narrowed his eyes and got up, smoothly walking over to the two men. “Circle members aren't welcome in my club.” One of the men shrugged, “No worries, Warlock. It's all ancient history.”

“Really?” Magnus questioned, he blinked and his glamour lowered. His deep brown eyes became yellow piercing cat eyes staring at the men, “To me, it was like the blink of an eye.”

The taller of the men lunged at Magnus, his hand shot up and blue smoking magic curled around the mans neck, Magnus however hadn't taken his eyes off the shorter one.

He raised his hand and he lifted the man off the ground, choking him. The man struggld to breathe and struggled out a sentence, “We've endured worse.” he spat. Magnus looked at him, “You've inflicted worse.” he spoke in a bored tone.

He let the man down and sneered at them, “Leave.” the shorter man didn't move and tried to stare the warlock down. Magnus's eyes bore into his own and he grabbed his partner as they ran out of the club.

 

The trio had moved their way to the back of the club, the shifter went into the back room and they followed, Alec instantly edged around the room and stands behind a pillar. “Izzy?” Isabelle smiled as she took off the coat she had been wearing and got up onto a table, she ripped off the wig and let her long hair float as she began dancing, the eyes of all the bouncers glowed blue, the same as the shifters and the were all entranced by Isabelle.

Jace walked over to the shifter and stood behind it.

“I hear you've been peddling mundane blood.”

The shifter smirked, “Why? You looking to score?”

Jace smirked this time, “I'm not.” He spun the shifter around so it faced him, “But you're gonna tell me who is.”

The shifter narrowed it's eyes, “You're outnumbered here.”

Jace grinned, “Oh, I like our odds.”

“Last chance.” He pulled out the seraph blades handle and it activated, the glowing white blade sprung out, ready to be used.

Nobody had noticed the ginger mundane girl walk in, the one Jace got distracted by. “Watch out!” she screamed, running over she pushed the shifter out of Jace's way.

The shifter turned to face them again, its mouth had changed, extra appendages appeared with teeth as it salivated and growled.

Jace turned to the girl and pushed her out of the way, “Careful!” she skidded over the floor.

Jace swung his blade and the shifter exploded into a million pieces of hot ash.

Isabelle stopped dancing and her snake bracelet moved down her arm and through her hand until her silver whip was formed, she threw it, wrapping it around a demons neck, electrocuting him.

Alec spun around the pillar getting the jump on one of the demons, he took out his blade and stabbed it through his back, the ash flew the air as he, Jace and Isabelle vanquished the demons.

“Alec!” He turned to Jace and with no hesitation threw him his blade, Jace caught it and stabbed the demon he was struggling with.

Alec used hand to hand combat as he snapped a demons knee with his boot as he punched another in the face. Jace threw his blade back and Alec swung as he vanquished two more demons, with one left Jace and Alec came from each side, swinging the seraph blades they vanquished the last demon.

 

They looked around and it was just the three of them left, the mundane girl had run off. Alec stepped over to Jace, “Who the hell was that?!” Jace shrugged, “I don't know, but she saw me.” Alec and Isabelle's eyes widened, “”What?!” “She had the sight.”

Alec shook his head, “That's impossible.”

Isabelle walked forward, “Whatever it is, we can discuss it back at the institute, we need to go, now.”  
They ran out the back of the room and went out through the emergency exit.

Just as they slammed the door behind them, the curtains to the room were blown open by Magnus Bane. He looked around and knew a fight had occurred. It angered him that he didn't know who or why, and it happened right under his nose. He clicked his fingers and set the room to rights again. He stormed out of the room to get answers.

 

When the trio arrived back at the institute, they put their weapons back, and Alec was not in a good mood. “My room. Now.”

They all went to Alec's room and he slammed the door behind him. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. “Explain.”

Jace shrugged, “I don't know, we were walking into the club and she turned around and spoke to me for bumping into her, she could see me.”

Isabelle frowned, “What does that mean?” Alec sighed, “It means that this mission just got a lot more complicated.”

His phone beeped, he dug it out of his pocket and looked at it, a frown forming on his face.

“What is it?” Jace walked over to Alec. “Ravener demon, Park Slope in Brooklyn. They want us to check it out.”

“You get text alerts on demons?” Jace smiled and Alec glared at him.

He points a finger to Jace and Isabelle, “This isn't over.”

 

It is pouring rain as the three shadowhunters walk down the street. Jace has his blade in hand, Isabelle's whip has turned into her staff and Alec has his bow and arrow poised to fire when needed. They sweeping the street in formation and are about to split up when they hear a scream coming from an apartment two over. They all break into a sprint, Alec jumps to the roof while Jace and Isabelle take the front.

Alec walks to the back of the house and sees a well covered balcony. He quietly jumps down from the roof and onto the balcony. Looking around he gets to the door and tries to open it, when it doesn't budge he takes out his stele and draws an unlock rune. This time the door opens with no effort and he quitly makes his way inside. He puts his bow away and takes out his blade. He takes one room at a time, clearing them out. He hears a scuffle downstairs and quickly runs down to the middle floor.

He sees Jace carrying the girl from the club earlier. Jace shrugs at Alec and they all move out. “We'll take her back to the institute.”

Alec's eyes widened, “Have you lost your mind? We're already in trouble from the unauthorised mission, now you want to bring a mundane back to the institute?!”

Jace walked on, “She's seen too much already. She also may have information on what's been happening.”

Isabelle touches Alec's arm, “You know he's right.” Alec just huffed and they all activated their speed runes to get back to the institute.

When they get back Jace and Isabelle take the girl to the infirmary and Alec walks off back to his room to cool down.

Alec went into his room and sighed, they were already going to be in trouble and now Jace thought it was a good idea to bring a mundane back to the institute. A _mundane!_ For crying out loud, he didn't think Jace could be so idiotic.

He sank down to his desk and took out his arrows, he was too pent up to sleep so he may as well re-rune his arrows. He quickly lost himself in his work, blocking out the headache forming.

A few hours later Alec blinked out of his concentrative trance. He put his arrow and stele down and rubbed his temples. He knew he needed to go find out what is going on, he got up and pulled his jacket back on. He walked into the war room and Jace instantly called him over, “She's awake.” he told Alec as they walked up the steps to the infirmary together.

When Alec saw her, his anger flared up again. “The mundane shouldn't even be here.” he walked around to the side of her bed.

“Where is here exactly?”

Alec ignored her question as Jace spoke, “She's not a mundane, Alec.”

Alec spun around, “How do you know that?”

Jace gestured to the girl, “Becuse the seraph blade lit up when she touched it.” Jace sighed, “Isabelle can you...” Isabelle moved and Jace sat down beside the girl, “I'm Jace Wayland.”

“I'm-”

“Clary Fray.” Jace interrupted, “Yea we know who you are.”

“Am I the _only_ one who finds this unusual?” Alec stood with his arms folded.

“You find everything unusual, Alec.” Jace looked up to him.

“I have to report this to the Clave.” Alec's serious tone broke through.

“You know what? Dial it down a notch.” Jace snapped at Alec.

Isabelle laughed, “My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you Alec, but you have a switch that's always on.”

Alec smiled, “I love you too, but this just-”

Jace held up his hand, “You know what? Just give me a minute.” Alec stared him down and didn't move.

“Here's a word you thought you'd never here me say. _Please?”_ he gestured to the door.

Something in Alec snapped, “What is with you?” He turned to Isabelle, “No really, what is with him?” Isabelle got up and grabbed his arm, “Walk with me, big brother.”

Isabelle lead him out of the infirmary. “I'll explain it to you.”

Alec sighed in frustration, “We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new shadowhunters.”

“Well, there is now.”

Alec stopped and turned to her, “And you don't find that strange? At all?”

“What I find strange, is that you're so upset.” She smirked, “Maybe you're upset with the way Jace is looking at her.”

Something flared up in Alec, “Maybe, I'm pissed that she ruined the mission. We never found out who was buying the blood. That was our one job.” the _'and she messed it up'_ was implied. He looked to the infirmary and shook his head before walking away.

He had put his weapons back in the vault in the wall and as he walked out he saw the security feed for outside, there were two mundane police banging on the door of the institute, “What the-” he knew the wards would send them away but their presence is what has him confused. He looked over and saw Jace with the girl and another person, “Oh you've _got_ to be kidding.”

He stormed over to Jace, “What is going on?” He looked at the guy with glasses and looked back to Jace, “Why is there a mundane in the institute?” He looked back to the guy and looked him up and down, his brain screamed _nerd_.

“Circle member followed him, to get to Clary.” The mundane, sorry, Clary, turned to him, “A circle rune just like the guys who took my mother.”

“What exactly is a circle member, and why are they trying to kill us?” the new mundane asked.

“All we know is that a long time ago the circle lead a revolt, a lot of shadowhunters got killed, including my father.”

“And since the revolt, we've been forbidden to even hear about the circle.” Alec added.

“But how is that even possible? It's your history.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Coming from the girl who didn't know she was a shadowhunter?” Jace retorted.

Alec's headache was coming back in full force so he tuned them out and walked over to Isabelle who was on the computers. He looks dead ahead as Clary complains about not caring about rules or what's forbidden. She was really starting to grate on Alec's nerves.

He turns as Jace gives her more help and he shares a look with Isabelle. _'c'mon really?'_ is the look he gives to her.

She glares at him and gestures him to follow.

Alec sighs and folds his arms as Jace won't let the new mundane enter the training room.

Isabelle comes to stand next to him and smirks at Alec, but Alec just kept looking forward.

The mundane just wont stop _talking._ “Wait, what are runes?” the mundane asks and Alec can't keep it in, he inhales deeply as he looks up, begging the angels for strength.

Isabelle volunteers to look after the mundane, saying how she was just about to make breakfast.

He looks at Jace who makes a face, “Ooooh, on second thought the runes might be less lethal.” Alec smirks, knowing that Isabelle's cooking is probably the worst thing in the world, and they fight demons for a living.

“Please excuse my brothers lack of manners.” She points to him, “This is Alec.” she holds her hand out to the mundane, “I'm Isabelle.”

Refusing to listen to the mundane stutter anymore, Alec walks over to the screens to see if the mundane police have left yet.

A burst of heat flies past his face and he grabs the paper out of the air, it's a fire message from the Conclave. The want to speak with Alec.

Alec sighs and makes his way to the meeting room. He knocks on the door and waits for his permission to enter.

“Enter.”

He opens the door and walks into the middle of the room.

There are 5 members sitting at a large table, one stands and points to the empty chair, “Have a seat, Mr Lightwood.”

They don't waste any time, “Unauthorised missions? The Fairchild girl? Explain your actions Mr Lightwood.”

“We had no time to get authorisation for the mission, by the time we would have we would have lost our lead on the Ravener demon.”

“Yet you lost your lead anyway, Mr Lightwood.”

Alec stayed calm, “The mission was not a success due to the unexpected arrival of Clary Fairchild. There had been... complications.”

The group whispered among themselves.

“What information do you have?”

“From what I have gathered, Valentine has returned and has gathered his followers. He has taken Jocelyn Fairchild for a reason I am not aware of yet.”

They all hum, “We will have the Seelie's search for Valentine. In the mean time, Clary Fairchild does not leave the premises. Do we make ourselves clear, Mr Lightwood?”

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

They dismissed him.

He leaves the room and starts to make his way back to the war room, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He sees Hodge in the training room but no Jace, “Hey, Hodge, where's Jace?” Hodge smiles, “Ah Alec. I think they're gearing up for a mission?” Alec's face fell. “What?”

He storms out of the training room and runs across the war room, he sees the group standing at the weapons bank.

He runs up the steps, “I don't approve this mission. I spoke with the Clave, they're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine but they made it clear,” he points to Clary, “the little girl does not leave the premises.”

“Hey! My name is not little girl okay?” She tries to glare at Alec who just raises an eyebrow.

“I don't care what that Clave thing or you want. I'm going to find Dot.”

“Alec,” he completely turns away from the girl and looks at Jace, “This Warlock may have the answers we need and with Valentine's people looking for her, she's not safe outside alone.”

“Alec, Jace has a point.” Isabelle says softly.

He turns his eyes to her, “Et tu Izzy?”She couldn't look him in the eye.

His frustration was taking control, he turns to Clary, “Alright, since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?”

“We should start at Dots appartment on Greenpoint, she had this-” As Clary touched her necklace she gasped and her eyes glazed over.

Jace shuffled forward, “What is it?”

She exhaled, “Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is.”

The new mundane, smiled, “Great, I'll drive.” Alec turned to him and looked blankly at him.

“What? Unless you have like a shadowhunter mobile or something.”

Isabelle lets out a laugh as the mundane looked down, “You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me right?” Jace and Alec stare at each other, Alec's mouth lifted slightly at the side. Jace moves forward and pats the mundane on the cheek, “Possibly.” Alec fully smirks this time as he follows Jace out of the room.

Clary told the mundane boy to drive them to the club they were at last night.

“Pandemonium.” Alec huffed out. _How does this girl get anywhere with a memory like that?_

They all clamber into the mundanes cramped van and Alec counts to 100 so he doesn't snap at someone.

They arrive at the club and Clary runs out in front with Jace and the mundane chasing after her. He and Isabelle take up the rear as they approach the entrance to Pandemonium.

Alec looks up to the rooftops to ensure they're not being followed.

Clary goes into hysterics and runs into the club, her and the mundane running ahead as the three shadowhunters walk through the club, looking for any danger that may appear.

Clary turns around, “No, no, no, she was just trying to help me.” Her voice was breaking, “And now she's gone.”

Alec's eyes do a sweep of the room, “It's not safe here, we have to go back to the institute. Right now.”

Clary turned to him, “So what? Valentine has my mum and Dot and we're just going to give up?”

“What about my memories, they can't just be gone.”

Jace shrugs, “There is another option.”

Alec and Isabelle reply at the same time, following Jace's thoughts.

“Absolutely not.”  
“Don't even.”

“I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers.”

Clary steps forward, “Who are the Silent Brothers?”

“Shadowhunters with phenomenal powers.”

“They have the ability to recover memories.” Isabelle adds.

“The process can also _kill you._ So there's that.” Alec said nonchalantly.

The mundane points to Alec, “Your bedside manner is abysmal.”

Alec looks at the mundane blankly again, not even bothering to respond he turns to Jace.

“We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it.”

Jace stares at him, “This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision.”

Isabelle frowns, “You can't ask her to do this. She doesn't know what she's facing.” Her voice gets lower as she adds, “She's not prepared.”

“If anyone has any other suggestions on how to regain my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm all ears.”

No one responded.

“That settles it.”

Jace smiled, “See? I told you she was one of us.” He slapped Alec on the chest as he turned to walk out of the club. Clary stares at Alec as she passes him and he glares back as they all walk out.

 

They get back into the cramped van and Alec thinks he might explode this time. They've broken so many rules, the Clave told him to keep the girl on the premises, that didn't happen, they've gone on missions with no authorisation, and now they're on their way to the City of Bones with another mundane that is going to drive Alec crazy if he opens his mouth again.

The drive passes quickly and soon they are getting out in a clearing underneath a bridge, metal trash cans light the way with fire up the hill.

He hears Isabelle and the mundane talking and internally sighs, “Lets check it out.” He walks forward away from the group.

Isabelle and Jace follow, he looks back at the two by the van and turns to Jace, “Hey. If something goes wrong, if anything happens to her. That's on us, you know that don't you?”

“Yea and you know exactly what will happen if Valentine gets the cup before we do. She's lost everything Alec. I know what that feels like.”

Alec looks at her and cant help the burning rage that ignites in his stomach.

“What's your problem with her anyway? Your family used to welcome strays.”

Alec looks Jace in the eye, “You were never a stray.” he states, his voice serious.

“Look, nothing has changed, we're still in this fight together. There's just... one more of us.”

 _One person too many._ Alec thinks.

They reach the entrance and stop. Clary needing some time to bring herself to do it.

When the mundane takes a step forward Jace pushes him back. “Ahhhh, hold up.”

“Oh surprise surprise, no mundanes allowed. Just like in the training room right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind....dead man.”

Alec is about to take one of his arrows and put it through his own skull just to end the misery.

“The minute you enter, you will die.”

“See, the problem is, now I don't trust you.”the mundane states.

Alec walks forward, “He's not lying.”

Isabelle smiles, “Now. He was before.”

“The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter so..” Alec gestures his hands forward, “please.” Practically begging the mundane to enter.

Isabelle sighs, “The brothers creep me out.” She grins, “I'll stay out here with the mundane.”

Jace moves forward at that, “Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy.”

“Speaking of sacrifice, I'm missing a financial analysis class.” the mundane said.

It was the straw that broke the camels back.

Alec waved his hand in his direction, “Yea, I can't be here anymore. So, Jace I'm going to... mind the perimeter.” He walks away from the group and when he's out of sight he rubs at his temples. “By the angel, give me strength to deal with this.”

After 15 minutes he goes back to the entrance, “Hey big brother.” Isabelle smiles, “Hey Izzy.” He leans against the gate at the entrance and folds his arms. He gets about 30 seconds of peace before the mundane speaks, again.

“So is cracking someone's mind open supposed to take this long? Maybe we...or you should go check.” he stutters.

Alec blinks at him, “Jace has it covered.”

“Take my word for it,” Isabelle is twirling her hair, “The Silent Brothers are quite unpleasant.”

The mundane looks away, “That's not helping. Not at all.”

Another one second of precious silence, “What if Clary can't handle the brothers?” Alec inhales deeply and rolls his eyes.

“It literally never stops talking.”

The mundane turns to Isabelle, “Is he always this charming?”

Isabelle shrugged, “First born. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

The mundane hums, “I feel his pain, only son. Mother wants me to become a CPA.”

Alec closes his eyes and scoffs quietly.

When he opens his eyes the mundane is on the move with Isabelle following, “Where is it going?”

Isabelle smiles, “We'll be right back.” Alec raises both eyebrows, _Seriously?_

“What? He passes the time.”

He watches them walk away and is quite glad of the peace it has brought. He waits about 5 minutes before walking around the entrance again, he looks back and sees Clary and Jace walking out. He sees Clary is crying.

“What happened? What did you find out?”

“Valentine is Clary's father.”

It takes a minute for the information to process and then he raises his eyebrows and his eyes widen in surprise, “Wait a minute. Are you telling me, that this girl shows up out of no where and she's Valentine's daughter?” He gestures to Clary, “Did it even occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan!”

Jace puts his hand on Alec's chest, “That's enough, Alec.”

“You think I planned for my mum to get kidnapped or... or for Dot to be taken or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?”

She shakily inhales, “Where's Simon?”

Isabelle comes up behind Alec, “I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere.”

“He's gone?!” Clary shouts.

“I can't find him.” Isabelle sighs.

“You were supposed to protect him!” She shoves past them, “Simon!”

Jace sighed, “These mundanes are killing me.”

Alec sighed and followed, _you're telling me._

“Simon!”

“Is that the mundanes name?” a voice booms from above them.

They all whip around to see a man in a suit and woman in a red dress and heels standing on the structure of the bridge, dangling the mundane upside down. “I'm afraid the mundane is coming with us.” the man shouts down.

“It'd be my pleasure to kill you if you don't return him.” Jace growled and moved forward. Alec stuck his arm out stopping him. “Careful. We'd be violating the accords.”

“I'm afraid your sidekick is quite right.” _Hang on, sidekick?!_

“The Night Children have broken no laws. We're simply... negotiating.” He smiled and his fangs glinted.

“The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. Time is ticking.”

With that they vanished leaving a screaming Clary in their wake.

“Simon!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec risks his neck, literally, for the most annoying mundane in all of the realms.

“I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than... what you people call 'mundanes'.” Clary spoke as they walked into the Institute.

The group stopped in the hallway, “Because we protect humans.” Isabelle explained.

Clary spun around, fire in her eyes. “You're right. You do protect humans yet you left Simon all alone in the van! Good job, guys. You rock.”

Alec rubbed at his eyes and looked at Clary, “There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense.” the bite was clear in his voice as he grit his teeth.

“Alec! Not now.” Isabelle glared and him and he turned to stare back.

“Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They're just using him to draw you out.” Jace explained to Clary. “They want the cup and they think you have it.”

Alec watches with a bored expression as Clary goes off on another rant.

He tunes back in when Clary sighs, “What am I supposed to do now?”

Alec starts to walk forward. “We report to the Clave.”

Jace rolls his eyes, “Great.”

“They have to know what we've learned about Valentine.”

“What that he's my father?” Alec stops walking and turns to her, “Great, fine, tell them. What good does that do Simon?”

“Clary it's all connected, the Vamps want the cup.”

“Why? It makes new Shadowhunters.”

Alec internally groaned, he really hated having to spell things out to this girl. “Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself.”

“Plus it controls demons.” Isabelle adds.

“They'll propose a trade, Simon for the Cup.”

“So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way I lose someone I love.”

Alec is getting real sick and tired of this all being about poor Clary. There's a bigger picture here and she's not seeing it!

“I wish I could just toss it up in the air, let them fight it out amongst themselves.” Clary sighed.

That sentence doesn't sit well with Alec.

“So this doesn't matter to you?” he blinks at her.

“Yes, of course, it matters!” she snapped at Alec who continues to blink at her, unflinching. “Look, when you saved my life, I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me.” Alec rolled his eyes.  
“I can't turn into one of you overnight.”

Isabelle nods, “It's true. She was raised as a mundane.”

Alec turned his head to his sister, “What are you her spokesman now?”

“I don't need a spokesman. I need a plan.” with that Clary walks off into the building.

Alec tilts his head back and exhales then follows Clary into the war room.

“I mean, look at all this stuff. All these screens. Can any of this help me find Simon?” They walk over to the table in the main room, Isabelle sits on the table while Alec and Jace lean on the back of the chairs. “Where is he anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?”

Jace shook his head, “That was Camille's outfit wasn't it? They're locals.”

Isabelle nods, “They're at the Hotel DuMort, down on Gansevoort Street.”

“And we came back here?! Why? We have to go there. Lets go, now, come on.” She begins to move when Alec speaks up, “We need a Clave resolution for that.”

Isabelle shakes her head, “The four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves.”

“And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses, we're not.” Alec explains.

“Alec, you can't stomp on all the Downworlders.” Isabelle raises her eyebrows slightly.

Alec smiles, “Oh that's right, Seelies have their charms, apparently.” Jace also grins, “Right?”

“Seelies?” Clary asks.

“Faeries, The Fair Folk.” Jace clarified. “Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch all term.”

Alec smirks to Clary, “Izzy can tell you all about them.” He turns to his sister grinning, “She's got a thing.” Isabelle smirks right back, “We've all got our _things_ , don't we?” He playfully glares at his sister.

“Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon has been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself.” Clary complained.

Jace stood up and shouted after her, “Clary you're going to get yourself killed!” she keeps walking away. “Clary. Simon too.” She stops walking then turns back to the group, “Then help me. While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering.” She leans across the table and brings her voice down lower, “Is that something Shadowhunters understand? Or am I just being a mundane.”

Jace looks at the other two, “Clary's right.”

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes, he thinks if he does it again they'll get stuck at the back of his head. _Of course she's right._

They all move closer together, “They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now.” Jace tells them.

Alec puts his hand down on the book he's leaning on, “This is a bad idea. I -” “What have you got a better one?” Jace interrupted.  
“Look the vamps broke the accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture, and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on.”

Isabelle grinned, “Hard to argue with that.”

“Even if we went ahead. I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we are going.” Alec tried to reason with them. “We'd need weapons and we can't let anyone see us get them.”

Jace smirked, “I know where to get what we need.”

oOo

They pulled up outside of a church, as they got out Alec turned to Isabelle. “Whose grave is it?” he wasn't too thrilled about this idea.

Isabelle sighed and read from her phone “Mary Milligan, born January 10th 1802\. Died January 10th 1878.”

Jace exhaled, “Alright, Alec. Let's go.”

Clary frowned “Wait. What are we looking for?”

“Cache of weapons.” Isabelle smiled. “Stashed here with Mrs Milligan.” Jace added.

“Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?”

Alec prayed for strength for what felt like the millionth time in the past 2 days.

Before he told Clary to just stop talking Isabelle kept going instead, “Because all of the ancient religions recognise demons. Well... at least they used to.”

“They've forgot about the threat because we're here to protect them. Typical mundane failure of imagination.” Alec stated.

Isabelle stopped, “Are you saying we did too good a job? You just can't let up, can you?!”

Alec turned ready to bite back at his sister. Jace felt the anger and moved in the middle of the two, “Alec. Hey,” Alec tore his eyes away from Isabelle and looked at Jace. “Go over and look by the angel.” _and calm down_ was added mentally.

Alec stalked over to the Angel statue and braced both arms against it. He doesn't get what everyone's problem is. Why can't they see what he sees?

He hears Isabelle explain that she has to go as _he_ is back in town. He figures now would be a good time to talk to Jace.

“Jace... over here.”

“Yeah. Coming.”

He sees Jace walk over to Alec and makes sure the girl didn't follow. When he's sure she's far enough away he turns back to Jace.

“We're crossing a line into vamp territory.”

Jace smiles, “Yea, that's the point.”

Alec looks at him blankly. “C'mon, Alec. Cheer up. It'll be fun.” he slaps Alec's arm.

Alec puts his hand between them, “Dammit, Jace, just... think this through. You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane. This is about Clary.” he can't help himself as his anger kicks in again, “What are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing all of us?”

Jace huffs, “Wow. There was so much in there that was wrong, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it.” He turns away and Alec grabs his arm and spins him back. “That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this, not to anything else I've said tonight.” Alec shakes his head, “You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?”

Jace narrows his eyes, “Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this?” Alec turns his head away. “Alec look at me.” He does.

“Trust her or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust _me.-_ ”

“Jace! Alec! I think I found it.”

Alec doesn't look at Jace and walks over to the grave.

Clary is crouched beside it looking at what's been inscribed. “Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?”

Alec walks around to the other end of the tomb, “Someone who is in service to a greater cause to themselves.”

Jace swipes the leaves from the top, “Well she is now.” He takes out his stele and smirked. “Abracadabra.”

“Wait, you people actually say that?”

Alec suppressed the urge to groan and just screamed internally instead. _Angels give me strength!_

Jace frowned, “No, Clary. We don't.”

At least the girl had the decency to look embarrassed.

Jace activates the Angelic rune on the lid of the tomb. Alec grabbed one edge and Jace the other as they slid the lid around. Jace opened the coffin and inside was a full cache of weapons, Everything a Shadowhunter needs, from stele's and seraph blades to daggers and throwing knives.

Clary reaches in and grabs a seraph blade and nearly manages to decapitate Alec in the process.

“Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it.” he snapped.

She had the blade tilted towards him which was improper stance to have your blade.

“What like at Pandemonium, when I killed that demon?”

Alec takes a threatening step forward, “You didn't kill-”

“Alec. I'll show her the right way to use it.” he nods to the coffin. “Do you see what you need in here?”

Alec turns away from Clary and bends over into the coffin and shuffles the weapons about.

“No. There's no bow here. I need one.” he straightens back up and looks at Jace. “I runed some arrows earlier, they're back at the Institute. I gotta go.” He turns to leave when Jace calls after him, “How do you plan getting back into the Institute?”

Alec shrugged, “I'll go in the back. They won't bother me if I'm alone.”

Jace looks away, “OK. Good. Go. I can finish up here.”

Alec begins to walk away but can't ignore the feeling in his gut. He sighs and turns back to Jace, “Hey.” he whispers. Jace turns and Alec looks him directly in the eye. “I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, _parabatai_ , but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said.”

Jace nods, “It's already forgotten.” He holds out his and Alec grabs it, they squeeze tight. A warm feeling flowing through the bond. Jace clasps his other hand around theirs. “I'll see you at dawn.”

They grip each others shoulders. “At dawn.” Alec agrees. He turns and he leaves the churchyard, not sparing Clary even a thought.

As he walks down the street he goes through the game plan in his head. All he has to do his sneak in, get his bow and arrow and sneak out. Which sounds a lot less complicated in his head. He debates just going and telling the Clave what is going on, it's his duty, but he can't turn his back on Jace, his parabatai, his bonded brother for life. He'll break the rules for Jace, but not for Clary.

As he approaches the Institute he activates his sneaking rune. He sees one of the windows open at the back so he climbs onto the window ledge and pulls himself through the window. He looks around before dropping down onto the ground without making a sound. He makes his way through the hallways before entering the weapons room. Taking out his stele he unlocks the vault and the panel slides out revealing a number of weapons but most importantly. His bow and quiver. He quietly takes them down and sets them onto the table then grabs a dozen arrows and shuts the panel.  
As he's packing them into his quiver a voice behind him makes him jump.

“Alec?”

He puts the quiver down and turns, “Hodge.”

His personal trainer enters the room, “I didn't know you were here.”

Alec stammers, “Yea. No. Well, I...” Hodge walks further into the room shaking his head. “Don't tell me. I don't want to have to report you.” Alec breathes a sigh of relief. “I'll leave you to it.” as he turns to leave Alec calls after him, “Thank you.”

Hodge smiles at him, “You remind me of me, Alec. That loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one.” Alec scoffs and looks away.

“Hey.” Hodge brings his hand onto the back of Alec's neck, gently forcing him to look at him. Alec blinks at him, letting him continue. “Don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me.” he pats Alec on the neck and leaves. Leaving Alec to stare at his back and wonder what the _hell_ he is doing and where will it get him when the Clave find out.

He is shaken out of his thoughts when his phone bleeps, it's Izzy telling him to meet here at this address. He puts on the quiver and the bow and quietly sneaks back out of the Institute. He comes to an old building and uses his stele he unlocks the door and goes in, he searches the ground floor, not seeing Izzy he makes his way up the stairs. As he climbs up he sees her back pressed against the fence on the stairs.

“Izzy. I got your text.” he moves up beside his sister, “Where are we exactly?”

Izzy smiles, “It's an old meat packers service entrance.” She pointed over to a gap in the wall. “If we go through there it brings us up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort.” She grins, clearly proud of herself, “Perfect right?” She waves her hand gesturing between her and Alec, “We distract the vamps while Jase and Clary go find Simon.”

Alec keeps walking, “Okay.” his voice not giving away anything.

“'Okay'?” Isabelle stopped and Alec turned to her. “It was hard work interrogating Meliorn for this intel.”

Alec puts on a sarcastic smile and tone of voice, “Great job, Izzy.” his voice changes back to his normal no-caring tone, “You have faerie dust on your dress.” He walks away towards the gap, “And I hate being the distraction.” he raises his voice. “I don't. You know you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed.” she calls over to him. Alec tunes her out as he bends through the gap, looking ahead. He knows she's still talking. “Hello?” He rolls his eyes and walks on.

He takes out his leather biker gloves and begins buttoning them as he hears Isabelle trotting up to his side. “You're really not going to talk to me, are you?” she smirks. Alec just keeps looking ahead, keeps his face and voice passive. “That's because you have no idea what you're talking about.” “Oh I do. You can hide from yourself but not me. You have feelings whether you like 'em or not, Alec.”

He reaches the ladder and turns back to Isabelle, “This is neither the time nor the place, Izzy.” He begins to climb the ladder. “I don't know, been pretty smooth so far.” she calls behind him.

He reaches the top of the ladder and takes his bow from around his body and drapes it over his right shoulder so he can use it at any time. They walk through what looks like a boiler room and come to a door.

“This must be the way.” Alec scoffs, “What the only other door in the room?” She smiles and opens the door on the other side are 6 vampires, they hiss at the two Shadowhunters and begin running for the door. Alec slams the door closed and he and Isabelle brace against it. “Well... not that smooth.”

Alec starts fumbling in his pockets for his stele, he can't do it fast enough with the door banging into him. “Any day now.” Isabelle grits out. “Well if you held the door still, it might be a lot easier.” he bickered back. He grips his stele and tries to lock the door but the rune keeps disappearing. “It's not taking it.” He keeps trying and hears banging behind him as Isabelle puts a metal pipe through the handle of the door jamming it. She had Alec's blade in her hands. “Whoever said 'the pen is mightier than the sword' was an idiot.” Alec turned to follow, “When you're right, you're right.” They move back into the middle of the room and activate their stamina runes. Isabelle has her seraph blade in her hand and Alec's bow is in his hand. The vampires keep pushing at the door, the pipe starts to give and the door opens slightly, vampire claws coming around the frame.  
Isabelle giggles, “Do you think they know where we are?”

Alec smirks, “Well, that's the idea right?” The door pushes open a wider, “How long do you think we need to distract them for?” Isabelle smiles, “Ten more minutes.” He looks to her with his eyebrows raised and takes out an arrow, “Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five.”

Isabelle nods, “So lets distract them!”

Alec agrees, “So lets distract them.”

Isabelle's bracelet morphs into her whip and Alec takes aim.

The door bursts open and Isabelle quickly whips the first one around the leg, pulling the vampire to her she stabs it with the seraph blade. Alec lets his arrow fly, one vampire dodges out of the way but it hits the second one. It shrieks as it explodes. He aims another arrow and aims for the other side of cabinets, he breathes and lets go the arrow piercing the vampire at the last moment as it comes around the corner.

“This is fun.” Alec pants out.

Three other vampires enter his line of sight and he takes aim again.

Isabelle smiles, “Keep coming boys!” They make quick work of them and proceed to clear through the building. As they turn one corner a vampire jumps on Alec, wrestling him to the ground and snaps at his neck. Alec holds it back with his forearm and reaches back, pulling out an arrow and stabbing it into the vampires head. Isabelle helps him up. “Nice save, big bro.” He grins at her and they keep moving. They hear a commotion on the floor above and run upstairs, they follow the grunts and as Alec walks around the corner and poises his arrow but turns his arm the other way so the back of his hand is resting against his cheek. He sees one vampire in a blue hoodie holding Clary in front as a sheild. Alec smiles.

“Okay.”

He aims behind the vampire and shoots the wall. The arrow piercing through and the sunlight beams in, hitting the vampire and killing it.

Jace and Clary kill the two remaining vampires and then Jace and Isabelle are all over Clary telling her how great she was. _Just saved your life. Again, by the way. No need to thank me._

“Let's go find Simon.” They all move on into the next room and Alec walks behind them flexing his fingers.  
They walk down the hallway and turn the corner to find the vampires who kidnapped Simon, the man was holding a knife to Simon's throat and the other woman, Camille, was standing beside them.  
Alec moves around the corner faster with his hand on the arrow but leaves it in his quiver for now.

“Simon!”

Jace grabs her, “Stop, Clary. That's not going to do any good.”

The vampire held onto Simon tighter. “Ah, ah. Listen to him, Clary Fairchild.” He nods to the blade, “Put it away. I've had enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason.” he raises his voice, “Put them away!” Jace and Clary put away the blades and Alec shoulders his bow. Alec keeps his eyes on the vampire, analyses every move.

“Now, if you would all just follow me.”

He drags Simon out of the room backwards, keeping his eyes on the Shadowhunters at all times. Clary moves and Alec moves in front of her, waving his hand, motioning her to stay back. He moves first the group walk down a narrow hall, Alec raises one hand to show surrender as they walk into a small room. The vampire tells them to move down the hall and open the door. Alec doesn't need to be told twice and opens the door and lets the sunlight hit his face, the vampire gives the mundane back to Jace as he explains it wasn't his idea. He shouts at them to go.  
Isabelle comes out after him, then Clary, Jace and the mundane. They stand on the roof, the sun beaming down.

Alec hears the mundane start speaking again and immediately regrets the decision to join in on the rescue mission. The three Shadowhunters go up the steps and leave Clary alone with the mundane. Alec watches as the pair embrace, he passes off his grimace as the sun being in his eyes. _That's gross._ Although he notices Jace is staring too.

Isabelle humphs and fixes her lipstick, “Well... no accounting for taste.”

Alec raises one eyebrow, “Yea, you should talk.”

Isabelle looks at him and he breaks away to spin to Jace. “Look. Can I just say one thing?” he can feel the wind blowing through his hair while Jace's stays glued to his head. The blonde has his arms folded, “You will, whatever I say. So shoot.”

“You think you know Clary, right? But you may not. Think about who her father is.” Jace's eyes glass over with anger, “You know what? Do not start this again with me, Alec.”  
“She just came out of nowhere!” Alec hisses. Jace gestures to her, “She has no one.”

“Would you just listen to me for one second-”

“Alec, Stop!” Jace yells at him. Jace sighs, “If you really feel that way about her... why did you help us tonight?” Alec sets his jaw. He can't look Jace in the eye so he storms off.

_Screw this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Alec and Magnus' first meeting.  
> I'm so excited!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
> He also wants to rip Clary Fray/Fairchild, or whatever her name is, into shreds.

Alec has been too pent up to sleep for more than a few hours ever since _she_ arrived with the most annoying mundane in history. His anxiety levels are through the Institute's roof. He looks to his alarm and sees that it's 7am already. He groans and rolls over, shoving a pillow over his face, he concentrates on his breathing and can feel himself dozing when there's a knock on his door. He yells into his pillow and gets up. He throws open the door to see his sister. “What?” he growls.

“Oooh, Alec's a grumpy cat this morning. Clary thinks she has a lead.” Alec is too tired to try and hide his frown, “'Thinks' she has a lead? You woke me up because she thought something?!” Isabelle scowls. “She may have a lead on who stole her memories, a warlock. Magnus Bane.”

Alec stutters, “M-Magnus Bane? He's not exactly a regular warlock, Izzy. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn for crying out loud!” Isabelle rolls her eyes, used to her brothers morning tantrums, “Get dressed. War room brief in ten.” She walks away and he slams the door.

He doesn't even want to risk lying back down, he pulls on his jeans, black t-shirt and laces up his boots. With a sigh he opens his door and walks through to the war room and spots everyone at the table. Jace smirks, “Nice of you to join us.” Alec glares back and sits down

Hodge doesn't waste anytime and gets them up to speed.

“Okay, Magnus Bane. He's over 300 years old.” He shows them different pictures of the same man, taken throughout different places in time. “As you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive.”

_Hot and Damn._

Clary snorts, “He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta.” Isabelle is quick to fire back, “Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?”

Alec rolls his eyes, his moment of infatuation shattered, “Can you two focus? This is not a joke.”

Isabelle sighs, “Someone needs to get slayed.”

Hodge turns sharply, “Alec is right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters.”

“Well then why did he help my mum remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?” Clary's voice is just cutting through Alec's head as she talks without thinking, yet again.

“'Help', might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Maybe. But more than likely your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic.” Jace moved around the table and sat beside Alec. “Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything.”

Alec still hasn't looked away from the pictures, “Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding, since Valentine began hunting them.” “Probably looking for the warlock, where did Jocelyn-” Hodge stopped as the circle rune on his neck began to burn.

“Hodge! Your rune, are you okay?”

The anger flared back up inside Alec as he heard Clary talk to Hodge that way. What did she know about Hodge, about his rune about _any_ of this. She's-

Alec was pulled out of his head as Jace told the group that they don't find Magnus. Magnus finds them. “We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding.”

Isabelle grinned and rolled of the table, “And I know exactly where we do it.” She pulls up an invitation. Jace and Hodge chuckle, “A Downworld rave. Nice one Izzy.”

Alec groans internally. _Nightclubs._

“And where'd you get that?” he asks.

“During my surveillance of the Downworlders. Magnus likes to party.”

Alec stares at the invitation, “He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him.”

Jace turns to him, “Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight.”

Isabelle smiles, “Trust me, if there's one thing that will lure Magnus out of hiding it's to go to one of the biggest parties of the year.”

Hodge hums, “Come with me.” The follow Hodge to the training room where he kneels down in front of one of the runes. He uses his stele to unlock it and takes out a silver necklace with a red jem in the middle. “A four karat unheated Burmese ruby. This necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane. It was a gift to his then lover, Camille Belcourt.”

_Excuse me?_

Alec blinked in surprise. “Camille and Magnus were lovers?” _Oh for the love of Raziel_

“Warlock gets around.” Jace smirked.

“The jewel is special, it glows to alert the wearer to the presence of demons. Magnus has longed to get it back. Offer it to him.”

“I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does.” Jace walks out of the room.

Alec really doesn't understand why he is stressing out, he's never cared about what he's worn before. Why start now? He sighs as he picks the only coloured thing he owns, a denim dark blue button down shirt and puts it over his black jeans. _Stupid_

He goes to the weapons room in order to be prepared. He sets everything out neatly on the table. He's re-runing his arrows, sharpening the points and blessing them. He looks up to see Isabelle walking in. She's in a white sparkly dress, a matching headpiece and her hair is down and straight.

“Pick a weapon. I suggest your whip.” he speaks with a slight bite in his voice. Isabelle frowns and twirls one of his arrows in her hand, “What's wrong with you?” Alec exhales, “Nothing.” he snatches the arrow back from her hands.

She scoffs, “We're going to a Downworlder rave. You should at at least be a little excited.”

“It's a mission not a party.”

Isabelle sighs, “Yea. Whatever.” she swings her seraph blade around. “Before Clary got here, everyday was the same.” Alec's teeth began to grind. “Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are more interesting.”

“Interesting?” She heard the venom behind his voice.

He looks at her, “Valentine is alive and actively seeking the Cup, he threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter.” Now that he started he couldn't stop, “Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed up out of nowhere.” He threw his arrow down on the table, “On top of that, we're going to end up overpaying some warlock, who, may or may not have information we need. So no, Izzy I- I don't find it interesting.”

“Woah.” she walked back over to Alec, “Feel better now?”

“No I don't.” his voice was softer. Isabelle smiled and he returned it, “Okay... maybe a little.” he shouldered his quiver. Isabelle touched his arm, “You can't keep bottling things up, Alec. Eventually everything will just explode... and not the fun kind.”

He looks at Isabelle with his usual blank stare, he's back to his normal self again. “Alright, let's go.” he walks around her, “And we're not going for the music.”

 

When they arrive a block away from the club, Alec and Izzy split off from the group to check the perimeter. “I'll take the roof and the surrounding ones too. Izzy, you take the ground. We'll meet back here then go back to Jace.”  
Alec walked around and found a water pipe running up the side of the club wall. He adjusted his bow over his head and gripped the pole, scaling up the building. He pulled himself up and landed on the stones on the roof. He could feel the music from the club vibrating through his feet. He dreaded to think what it will do to his _ears_ once he was actually inside.

He checked every side of the building. He jumped over to the closest building roof and looked all around. No one looked suspicious and he couldn't feel any demon presences. He jumped back over to the roof and slid down the pipe. Walking to the corner he waited a few minutes for Izzy. “Good?” He asks. Isabelle nods, “All good.” He nods and they walk over to the line for the club and see Jace. They slip in behind them. “All clear.” Alec whispers to Jace.

Isabelle locks her arm with Clary and touches her neck. “Do you think red is my colour?”

“Iz, with a body like yours, everything is your colour.”

Alec looks down at her, _well you're wearing white...with purple eyeshadow... the red doesn't match but okay._

“I make it look so good.” Isabelle pouts.

“Will you take it off. I'm sure Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange.”

Isabelle smirks, “You know I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels.”

_Okay. First of all ew. Second of all, double ew._

“Can you just give it to Jace please.”

Isabelle huffs, “You're such a buzzkill.” She takes it off and hands it over to Jace.

They get inside and the music is just...shocking. Alec thinks his head may explode.

“Okay, split up, blend in. But keep your weapons ready.” Jace and Clary head for Magnus while Alec takes the stairs to the upper level. He stand just at the top of the stairs and looks over the balcony. He spots the warlock instantly. He doesn't really blend in at all. To Alec he sticks out immensely. The fancy embroidered jacket, multiple rings on his fingers, black nail polish and there's _glitter_ in his hair.

He watches Jace hand the necklace over to Magnus. They talk for a moment and he sees Magnus' magic, the flare as he waves his hands to create a portal. He's holding his hand out to Clary. _What is going on down there._

Alec's eyes snap to someone in a red suit jacket. He's creeping closer to Magnus. Alec narrows his eyes and focuses entirely on the man. He sees him take out a seraph blade and instinct takes over. He whips his bow around and grabs an arrow, taking aim he fires quickly and hits the man in the chest. Looking around the room he runs down the stairs. Alec brushes past the group and quickly walks over to the, now dead, man. He pulls the arrow out of his chest, grimaces as he cleans it on the mans jacket and puts it back in his quiver. He pats the man down, pulling down his collar he notices the red Circle rune on his neck. He sighs and takes the seraph blade as he gets up again. He takes a quick look around the curtains and sees if any more are coming. Walking back over to the group he spins the blade in the air and catches it again.

He looks over and sees Clary hanging onto the front of Magnus' jacket. “No, wait!” He watches Magnus flee through his portal obviously spooked.

Isabelle runs over, “Perimeter is secure. Looks like he was the only assasin.”

“He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck.”

“They've found us. It's not safe here. Clary, we have to go.” Jace turns and walks away, he notices Clary not moving and turns back around. “Clary...”  
The practically have to drag her before she begins to walk out on her own and they got out a side door.

“Jace!” Isabelle shouts. Alec turns to see Clary has stopped, _again._ Jace sighs, “Clary we need to go.” She gasps softly, “I'm just catching my breath.”

Alec has just had _enough,_ “You know what? This is just great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, but he took the necklace. I mean, this is just fantastic!”

Jace steps closer, “Alec, the girl... her name is Clary and I _highly_ suggest you keep your voice down.”

“Why?” Alec raises his voice. “What, are you afraid I'm going to upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere! We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace.”

“Hey, I am right here!” Clary shouts to him.

“That's exactly my point!” Alec screams.

Clary breaks off from Isabelle's arm, “I don't care about your damn jewellery. I'm sorry if you're going to look bad in front of your bosses, okay?”

Alec turns away from her, licking his lips to try and not snap again. _That is not my point!_ Clary then goes hysteric on him, which he does not appreciate. At. All.

“But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air.” She snaps.

“Clary, it's going to be fine.” Jace tries to calm her. _Her! Really?! The only thing she needs is a smack around the head!_

“No it's not! People are dying because of me. And... and Magnus? He will never come out of hiding while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him. And I will never get my memories back.” She spins and throws something at Jace.

Alec turns to her, absolutely fuming, “This is not all about you!” his voice is low and dangerous. Jace steps in immediately and puts his hand on Alec's chest. “Alec. Alec! Stop it!” Alec tries to push forward to get to Clary. “Alec. Alec look at me. Look at me!” Alec locks eyes with Jace. “You need to calm down.” Alec opens his mouth but Jace puts his hand on the back of his neck and shushes him. “Just breathe.” Alec takes a deep breath and nods. Jace smiles at him and slaps his shoulder, he turns to Clary. “You give up way too easy.”

Jace opens his palm and shows Alec what Clary threw at him. A button. Magnus' button. He walks away from the group, taking out his stele he traces it over the button.

“What is he doing?” questions Clary.

“He's tracking Magnus. Now be quiet and keep your distance.” Alec feels a lot calmer now. He can feel Clary glaring at him from his side.

“The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint his location using that.” Isabelle explains.

Jace turns around scowling. “No. The signal isn't strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this Alec.”

“Do what?” Isabelle turns to her, “ _Parabatai_ tracking. When they do it together their power grows stronger.”

Alec walks over to Jace, automatically he holds out his right hand, Jace puts the button in his hand then clasps is own hand in Alec's.Their spare hands come up and grip onto their joined hands. Alec looks down into Jace's eyes. _Magnus._  
A red swirling aura surrounds their hands as they call on their bond to find the warlock. Alec's face is passive as he concentrates, the _Parabatai_ rune on his hip spreads warmth through his body, through his hands and into Jace's. He concentrates on the Warlock, the clothes, the rings, the hair, the glitter, the-  
Jace blinks and his grip falters a little, “Got him.”

Alec stands there, lost for a moment, his hands feel empty as Jace had let go and walked away. He blinks and swallows, gathering himself before following them.

Jace leads them to an factory. The enter quietly and walk down the hallway, everyone has their weapons at the ready. Alec has his bow in one hand and his right is hovering at his midsection. Ready to grab an arrow when need be. They walk in and Jace points to a metal wire fence, “Magnus' lair is just behind that fence.”

“Magnus lives in a warehouse?” Jace shakes his head, “Not exactly. Warlock glamour.” he tells Clary.

Isabelle puts her hand up. “Something's wrong. It's been way too easy to get this close.”

“The protective wards must be down.” Jace grips his seraph blade tighter.

“You...” Alec aims at Clary. She turns to look at him. “Don't get in the way.” She looks him up and down but Alec doesn't really care. He's tired of saving her life at this point.

When they look up at the gate. It's open. Two men are struggling until one buts a sword in the other's back. They run forward. “Oh God! Valentine found Magnus.”

_Thank you, your input is noted._

“Where's Clary?” Isabelle asks.

_You have got to be kidding me._

“I'm going ahead. You can go find her.” he tells Jace and Isabelle before he runs forward. He turns the corner and feels the ripple as the glamour changes and he's in a well furnished apartment. He hears a crash and puts an arrow in his bow. He quietly walks through the corridor towards two voices. He tilts his head around the corner and sees Magnus, he has his back to him. He can see two balls of blue magic at his hands. He's standing in front of a circle member who's taunting him.

“Your cat eyes... will be a nice addition to my collection.”

Alec heard enough as he spun around the corner and let go of his arrow. It sailed past Magnus and into the Circle members leg. He shouts in pain and falls to the ground. Leaving Magnus an opening to push his magic onto the Circle member and kill him.

Alec pants and smiles, “Well done.”

He sees Magnus' head tilt, “More like medium-rare.” clearly amused with his own joke. He turns and looks at Alec. “I'm Magnus,” he saunters over to Alec, “I don't think we've been formally introduced.”

_By the Angel._

Alec has a goofy grin on his face. “Alec.” Magnus just keeps staring into his eyes.

“Oh uh...we should really... You know, probably get...” Alec stammers. Magnus just nods, “Right, we should join the party.” Alec takes a quick glance at Magnus' lips and back up to his face, he's definitely starting to blush. He softly gasps out a “Right.”

_Embarrassing. Just go. Go. Move it!_

He practically runs back out of the room again.

They all meet up in the next room and start going through all the casualties. Alec is patting down one of the Circle members and glances up to see Clary talking to Magnus. The anger returns but... this time it's not just anger. There's something else there. He rips his eyes away and finishes patting the man down, finding nothing useful.

“Hold tight everyone. We're about to move.” They all turn to look at Magnus as his hands produce his blue magic again. Alec feels it washing over him, it's warm, calming. Then it's pulling him tight as they move location. He stands up to make sure his bow moved with them, he picks it up and looks over it.

“Ahhh, much better.” Magnus sighs. He turns and his face turns, “Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate.” Alec stops what he's doing and looks up at Magnus. His voice is a lot easier to listen to compared to Clary.

He gestures towards Alec and locks eyes with him, “Normally. I love a dirty lair, but this is just sloppy.” He puts his foot on the overturned table and pushes down so it rights itself. Alec looks at him in slight confusion and walks across the room. He doesn't really like being the centre of attention. He go and stands next to Jace, adjusting the bow on his shoulder as he shrugs.  
They both watch as Magnus gives Isabelle the necklace. _And even puts it on her._ He watches as Magnus whispers in his sisters ear and she chuckles.

“Okay. So how do we summon the memory demon?”

For the first time, and the _only_ time, Alec is thankful that Clary spoke this time.

Magnus looks up, “Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal.”

Clary nods, “I'll do anything to save my mother.”

“Okay.” Magnus gestures out to the side, “Pretty boy, get your team ready.” Alec turns to Jace as the blonde steps out, “You know what to do.” Magnus shoots out his arm and pushes him back. “I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to _you_.” He points to Alec.

Alec's heart banged into his rib cage as his mouth twitched upwards into a smile. He quickly pushes it back down as he sees Jace looking at him and he shrugs. He puts his arm out in a ' _Well he said it_ ' _g_ esture.

Magnus leads Clary out into another room and Alec walks over to Isabelle, “Pretty boy, eh?” she elbows him and he glares at her. Magnus calls Jace in and leaves them together.  
Magnus hums at the sight of Alec. “I'm going to go change.”

Alec and Isabelle sit down on the leather sofa. “You know he was flirting, right?” Alec grits his teeth, “Will you keep your voice down? Please.” Isabelle pouts, “Alec, come on-” A door opened and Magnus walked back out, his jacket was gone. He was now in a black silk shirt, bright blue jeans...with a sparkly belt and grey boots. He had 3 different necklaces on. He sat down in one of the chairs and crossed his legs, intently staring at Alec. “So...” Magnus smiles, he wants to talk to Alec but Jace decides to come back into the room.

“Clary's started on the pentagram. I gave her a speed rune, she should be done within the hour.”

Nothing exciting happens within that hour until Magnus claps his hands, “Well, let's have a look.”

They all get up to follow and walk into the next room. The pentagram is huge, colourful and well detailed. Magnus whistled in appreciation, “Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare. The only other person I've known who could draw that well was Michelangelo. Who was excellent in bed might I add.” As he says it he deliberately looks at Alec. Isabelle laughs and Jace just looks at him again. Alec isn't sure what to do so he just shrugs again because to be honest. He doesn't know what is going on either.

Magnus walks around the pentagram, standing at the top point. He rolls up his sleeves as he speaks. “Okay, we're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram.” Alec had been moving before he realised, to the point beside Magnus.  
Jace had to guide Clary to her spot and he took his.

“We must initiate a bond. Once the bond is sealed, it cannot be broken before the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands.”

Magnus looks at Alec and puts out his hand, Alec looked at it, there was a sparkly bracelet around his wrist that curled around his middle finger. The diamonds sparkled in Alec's eyes. Alec put his arm out and clasped Magnus' hand. His grip was tight but gentle at the same time. When their hands were connected Alec jerked as he felt the magic flow through him, the bond formed. He locked eyes with Magnus and his heart raced. Alec looked to Jace and took his hand, the bond pulling him in as well, Alec couldn't look Jace in the eye. Jace took Clary's hand and they all looked to Isabelle. She sighed, “You people are pathetic.” She didn't jerk as much as the bond pulled her in. She clasped hands with Magnus and the bond was complete.

“I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demons name is Valak. And at some point he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories.”

“What do you mean? What kind of payment?” Jace demanded.

Magnus only smiled, “We will see.” he swayed his hips, “Let us begin.” Magnus spoke in Chthonian to summon Valak.

Isabelle looked down, “The necklace. It's pulsing.” It was pulsing in a red glow.

A thick black smoke came down from above them. It circled in the pentagram.

“Valak is among us. Do not break the bond.” Magnus pauses as if he's listening, “It's time. The demon demands payment.”

Alec squints his eyes as wind rushes into them, “What does it want?” he yells.

“We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.”

It takes from Isabelle first, they see a memory of Alec being pulled from her and enter the demon. Taking one from Clary. Alec assumes it's one of her mother. Alec feels the demon reach into him. The memory is pulled from him and shown to everyone. It's a memory of Jace.  
Jace looks at him, Alec can only assume in a horrified expression.

Fear rises within Alec. _No no no no no no, it's not true!_ “It's not true!” He doesn't realise he shouted out loud. “Do not break the bond!” Magnus shouts.

“Alec it's okay!” Isabelle yells over the wind.

_Get out. You need to get out. He knows. They all know. Get out!_

“NO!” He rips his hands out of Magnus' and Jace's.

“Alec!”

“No!” They both shout to him.

The demon pushes everyone back and they all fall. Alec is slammed into the wall behind him.

He looks over to Magnus. The warlock is using his magic to keep the demon controlled. “I cannot contain it for much longer!”Alec knows he needs to help. With absolutely no weapons he runs to the demon.

“No!” Jace grabs him and pushes him away. The demon grabs onto Jace instead. Trying to pull him into it's smoke.

“Jace!” Isabelle runs forward and grabs his hand. She turns to Alec. “Grab him!” Alec gets up and grabs his other arm. “Hold on!”

Magnus is faltering, “He's growing stronger.”

Alec can feel Jace's arm slipping in his hand. “He's slipping!”

Isabelle turns to Clary, “Help us!” Alec can only assume she's grabbed a weapon because Magnus shouts, “Clary! If you kill the demon your memories will be lost forever.”

Alec sees Clary appear and stab the demon with a seraph blade. The demon explodes into ash and Jace crashes to the ground.

“Jace!”

“Oh my God. Jace!”

Alec touches Jace on the side, “Jace. Get up.” _This is all your fault._ He rips his hands away as if he's been burned.

“Is he going to be alright?” Clary looks up to Magnus.

“I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?”

“Get up. Jace.” He tries again.

Jace's body jerks as he takes a deep inhale and splutters. Alec jumps back onto his feet and falls against the wall. _He almost died because of me._

Alec walks behind the girls, trying to get as far away as he can with Jace still in sight.

Magnus comes up to his side, “There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” His voice comes out small, cracking slightly.

“You will.” Magnus whispers in his ear before walking out of the room.

He watches Clary worry all over _his parabatai_. Jace laughing saying he's okay. Isabelle comes over and stands to Alec's side. He can feel her eyes looking at him. He glances at her before turning and walking out of the room.

He goes back to the Institute by himself. And if he hits the punching bag until his knuckles bleed... well that's his business.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had been walking back to his room, flexing his hands, trying to get feeling back into his knuckles. As he came around the corner, he heard voices coming from Jace's room. As he slowly walked up he heard Jace “And he spoke to you?”

“He said my name.” Alec came around the door frame and saw Clary standing behind Jace. He was holding Clary's necklace. “He said, 'Your mother for the Cup.'” Alec frowned.

“Who said that?”

They both spun to him and spoke at the same time, “Valentine.”

“He's with my mother.”

Alec walked further into the room, “And he can speak with you... through that necklace?” he asked suspiciously. “Here... _in_ the Institute?”

“It's like when I saw Dot.” Clary tried to explain.

“It's a Portal shard.” Jace told them. “That's why your mother made sure you had it.” he turned to Clary.

“All I know, is what I saw. My mother is alive. She's unconscious but alive!”

“Where are they?”

“I don't know.” she shook her head.

“You just said you saw them. Were there any identifying characteristics? Equipment? Weapons? Photographs?” _Anything?!_

She shook her head, “I don't remember. It was awful.”

“Alec. Lighten up.”

Alec looked to Jace, “I'm trying to get something we can actually use out of this.” He turned back to Clary. “Clary, what did you see, exactly?”

“Valentine had my mother. That's what I _saw_.” She glared back at him.

He felt anger rising but pushed it down, _Angels, give me strength,_ “Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them. We're taught to control them.”

Clary turned her head to the side, “Oh yea? And how is that working out for ya?” She glanced down to his hands and Alec put them behind his back. “It is my job to protect the Institute. If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut.” He stared her down, glancing at Jace, “Now.” he looked back to Clary, “Let me take a look at that thing.” Jace sighed and gave it to Alec. Alec held onto it and looked back up to them. “Now it's in the proper hands.” closing his hand tight around it he turned and left the room. Knowing the best place to put it.

“Hey! Alec!” Clary shouted after him but he just kept walking. He went back through the war room and down the steps to the raised platform on the other side.

“Where are you going?” Clary ran after him.

“To put this somewhere safe. Where no one could be tempted to use it.” He felt Jace's hand grip his arm, “We should use it.” Alec looked down at his hand and gave him a look. _Oh we should, should we?_ “Alec, we should use it to get to Valentine.”

“If I were Valentine, I'd make you think you could rescue Jocelyn. And then I'd lure Clary to me and leverage her life for the Cup.”He kneeled down at the rune on the floor. Taking his stele out of his pocket he unlocked the rune and the square rose up and a box, around 3ft tall came up from the floor.

“I like Jace's idea.” _Of course you do._ Alec rolled his eyes.

“We saved Simon from the vampires that way.”

Alec used the stele again on the rune at the side on the box. “Yea...vampires.” the outside of the box went back down to the floor. Revealing two glass shelves, with other things that Alec had locked away. “Bored, decadent, self-involved vampires.” He put the necklace in the middle of his spare steles. “Valentine is a real threat.” he stood up and used his stele to lock the box and it sank back into the ground. He could see the annoyance in Clary's eyes and he didn't care.

Alec stepped closer to Clary and glared down at her, “He can't be handled by three-and-a-half Shadowhunters.”

“Four.” she glared back.

“Whatever.” He put up his hand and pointed to her, “Leave it there.”

He brushed past her and felt Jace glaring at him as well. He didn't even look at him as he went quickly down the stairs and as far away from them as he could.

He went back to his room and got changed, putting on his normal black attire. He took the bandages off his hands and saw his knuckles had started to heal. He decided to forgo the bandages and left his room.

He walked around the corner and saw Jace, Clary, Isabelle and... his mother. In the training room. Taking a deep breath he walked in.

“Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you.” He leaned down as she kissed his cheek. “You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not.”

He put his hands behind his back, his formal Shadowhunter pose. “I am.” he looked at his siblings, “We are.” he looked down to the ground.

“We'll talk about the Institute later. Right now, we have a bigger problem.” she walked around the room and looked Clary up and down. “The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why.” She walked behind all four of them, Alec could feel her judging stare. “My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts out to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk.” She stood beside Alec and stared at him. He continued to look forward, refusing to break.

“I have Seelie friends.” Isabelle interjects.

“Yes, I know about your friends.” His mother has a hint of disgust in her voice as she says the word 'friends'. Alec looks at his mother with his normal blank stare.

“Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons.” She stalks back to Isabelle, “The wrong move. The wrong word. Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures?” It's a rhetorical question, that much they knew. “Maybe you told him...them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs and didn't know it.”

Alec knew he should interrupt but he just couldn't open his mouth.

“Wait wait. I don't understand. You're laying all of this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?” Jace stood up for her instead.

His mother moves to stand in front of Jace, “When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart.”

Clary steps forward, “Natural order? What are you saying?”

“I can help.” Isabelle insists as she blinks back the tears in her eyes. “I know how to talk to Seelies.”

Alec swallows, “She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want.”

His mother looks away and pats Jace on the shoulder, “I'd rather Jace goes along this time.”

_Okay. Ow._

“Alec you stay with the Fairchild girl.” _WHAT?!_ “I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already.”

Clary scoffs, “Maybe that's because I wasn't a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!”

His mother tilts her head, “And what an exciting few days it has been.”

Alec inhales deeply. Trying to stop the emotions bubbling to the surface.

His mother turns her eyes to him, “The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here.”

“You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave. I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle.” _I am not a babysitter!_

His mother sighs in annoyance, “You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth.” She doesn't break away from Alec, “Life is not about what you want to do, it is about what must be done.” She raises her voice, “I gave given you your assignments now carry them out.” She points to Jace and Isabelle, “You and you, with me, now.” They look to Alec as they walk out after her. Leaving Alec and Clary alone.

Clary walks over to him, “Well that was a window into the weird. What did you do to piss of your mum?” she looks up to him.”

“I'd guess, for a start... all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clave.” _Which is exactly what I said would happen. Did anyone listen? No._ He can't stand to look at her for much longer so he turns and walks away.

He just starts wondering around the Institute, his head swirling with a million different thoughts. He gets into the elevator, leans against the wall and closes his eyes. As he waits for the doors to shut his eyes snap open, “Alec! Hold up.” He doesn't attempt to hold the doors as Jace runs up and puts his hand in the door, “Thanks for holding it for me. ” he glares and pants.  
Alec notices he's already in his tactical vest and is ready to go. “I can't believe Maryse put me on this mission and not you.”  
Alec just closes his eyes and hums. He feels Jace's eyes on him “Hello?” the elevator dings and Alec walks out, “Alec, you're the acting head of this Institute.” Jace chases after him. “If there's a diplomatic mission, you should go. Let's switch assignments.”

Alec shakes his head once, “Nope. This time I'm actually going to obey orders and babysit your girlfriend.” They walk up the steps, “Clary? She's more like my responsibility.” Alec inwardly scoffs.

“Hey. You'll keep an eye on her right?” Jace pats his upper arm, Alec looks down at it in a panic and moves back gently shrugging it off. He doesn't look anywhere near Jace.  
“What is wrong with you?”

Alec looks at him and looks away again, he inhales deeply and tries to make the words come out of his mouth. “I, uh...” he blinks and swallows deeply. Determined he looks at Jace again without looking away. “Y-You, you have every right to be mad at me.” Alec sighed, _there I said it._

Jace frowns in confusion, “Why? What did you do?” he smiled, “What did you throw my leather jacket in the washing machine again?”

“This isn't a joke.” Alec says seriously. “At Magnus'. The demon... the, uh, image of you.”

“That?” Jace questions and then shrugs, “You love me, so? I love you, too, Alec.” Alec just stares at him. _Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...._

“Come on, man. We're _Parabatai._ We're brothers. We've spent almost our whole lives together. How can we not love each other?” Alec looks down to the ground and licks his lips. _Uh huh... you're an idiot._

“This is what's been bothering you? Seriously?”

_No wait... this is great. He doesn't know._

Alec smiles, “Uh yea. You're right. That's true. I uh, I just thought you'd think that-” he stammered.

“What?” Jace sighed, “Look whatever okay? If you want to follow mum's orders tonight, that's great. But... please just do me one favour.”

_Anything._

“Swear to me that you won't take your eyes off of Clary.”

_But that._

Alec licked his lips, looking down as he nods.

Jace smiles, “Wow, I can't even believe I asked you that. You wouldn't let me down.” he chuckles as he pulls the back of Alec's neck and pulls him into an embrace. Alec pats his back.

Jace then breaks away and walks away from Alec, leaving the older Shadowhunter to watch him as he leaves.

“Sure.” he says to no one.

He sees Clary in the training room and figures he may as well let off some steam.

He walks up the steps and goes past her as she swings her training staff around.

“Looks like we're stuck with each other.” He ignores her and grabs his own staff.

“For what it's worth, I think your mum was too tough on you out there.”

He walks over and looks at her stance, “Mothers are like that.” He gets into his own position.

“Mine's not.” He looks up to her. “Go ahead, knock me on my ass, you'll feel better.”

Alec smirks, “Don't make me say you're right about something.” He waves at her feet, “Plant your feet wide.” She does, and she also keeps talking.

“Why'd you let your mum say all those awful things about Izzy?”

Alec moves his staff, aiming for her middle and she pushes it away grunting.

He waves his hand between them, “Don't step into the strike, step through it.” He sighs, “Izzy was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law. Even I forget that sometimes.”

Clary shrugs, “So, what? You're going to let her send Jace out instead of you?”

He moves to strike again making her block, he presses down on her staff with his own, “If I screw up, I expect to be punished. I'm supposed to be a leader.” He pulls back and circles her. “You know what a leader does, Alec? They make decisions. You need to find Valentine and stop him. I need to find Valentine to save my mother.” She goes up high and he blocks her, leaning back she tries the other side. He swings his staff down and traps hers to the ground.  
She grunts as she tries to lift it up. She kicks his staff out of his hands and swings for his head, he easily ducks and spins upwards. He grabs her staff, flipping it over his head he flips her down to the ground, pressing the staff into her stomach.

“You need to work on your defence.” he says as he pulls back. He holds out his hand and helps her up. He may not like her but he's been raised a gentleman. “What do you think? Do you think we haven't been trying to find your mother?”

“Of course you have.” she pants to him as he goes over and picks up the other staff. “But I know you can colour outside the lines. You're just not letting yourself think that way.”

He throws her staff back, “Oh yea? What's the big thought I'm not thinking?”

“We can still find Valentine. I might know a way. My mother hid a lot from me but I did see one thing...” He looks up at her, raising his eyebrow telling her to keep going. “She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened the box once a year and cried”

Alec shrugged, “'Cause?”

“It belonged to my father. It had his initials, J.C on top.”

Alec stands up straight, “But your father is Valentine. Why J.C?”

“Because for eighteen years she told me his name was Jonathan Clark. It was a lie. But... whatever is in that box meant a lot to her. Maybe there's something inside that would let us track him.”

Alec blinked, surprised she actually said something helpful for once, “Where can we find the box?”

Clary sighs, “I think it's still back at the loft. Let's go get it.” _Oh no, there's the stupid back._

His phone begins to ring, “Absolutely not. Not without permission.” he lifts it out of his pocket as she scoffs at him.

He looks at his phone and doesn't recognise the number. “Just...” he holds up his index finger. “Stay.” he walks to the other side of the room and answers. “Hello? Who is this?”

“Alexander. Hi. It's Magnus. We met the other day, you know... with the demon.”

_Oh. By. The. ANGEL._

“Uh, yea... Yea. Hey, what's up?” he stammers, his heart picked up a few paces and it wasn't because of the training.

“I was just thinking it was really nice getting to know you. You seem... sympathetic.”

Alec frowned a little, _I seem what?_

“Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

_Cool, be cool, be cool. It's fine. Cool. Stay calm._

“That sounds fun...uh.. When?”

“Well, how about right now?”

“Um..” He turns and his eyes widen as he can't see Clary in the training room. His eyes dart around the whole room. _Crap._ “You know... now's not really a good time for me. Another time? Gotta go.” He hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket. _I'm going to KILL her._

He runs out of the room and through the halls. He doesn't see her in the war room and sprints through the corridors to get to her room. He opens her door and goes in. He checks all around and doesn't see her anywhere. _Double crap._

He exhales, grabbing a bracelet off her bedside table runs back through the halls to his own room to grab his jacket and weapons. He holds the bracelet in his hand and uses his stele to trace it. Ginger hair, talks ALL the time, annoying, rule breaking- he snaps onto her location, activating his invisibility rune, he runs out the door of the institute and down the street.

_Angel, give me strength._

He can spot the hair a mile away... well a street away. He walks through the crowd and gets closer to her. He hears a phone ring and the people around her look confused. He sees Clary searching into her bag and he sighs and comes up behind her.

“Why'd you run out? And what's the point in an invisibility rune if you don't silence your phone.” he scolds her. “That was childish sneaking out like that.”

She ignores him and answers her phone, “Simon, Hey.” He rolls his eyes and walks in front of her, making sure she doesn't wander off again. “Can we talk later, things are kind of insane right now.” Alec looks away from her, _Are you kidding me?_ She says how she killed the memory demon and has lost her memories forever.

“I'm at the Brooklyn Academy. I'm on my way to-”

 _That's quite enough._ “Hang up. That's it we have to go. Right now.”

“No. I'm on my way to the loft.” He blanks her out a little, “I'll be fine. I'm with Alec.”

_Oh. She's fine. She's with me. She's lucky I don't knock her out and drag her back to the Institute._

He looks around, watching these people, he could never imagine that kind of life.

“Mundanes. Look at them.” he looks down at Clary. “Running around like ants. Let's go.” he brushes past Clary, “Why do you always look so miserable.” He turns back to her in surprise, “I don't.”

“You do.” Alec rolls his eyes.  
“It must be hard being in love with Jace and he's straight and everything.”

“Excuse me? What?” He glares daggers at her.

She laughs at him. _She's laughing at me._ “What's the big deal. I was there when the memory came out. Busted. No?”

_Forget knocking her out. I'm just going to kill her, Angel forgive me._

“We're _parabatai_.”

“Alec, just say it, you'll feel better. You're in love with Jace.”

“He's like my brother. _You're_ in love with Jace.”

Clary smirks, “Oh the middle school comeback? Nice.”

Alec looked up to the heavens. _Please, please help me._

“Alec, we have a real problem to solve okay?” She slaps his arm and walks away, “Come with me.”

Alec groans, “This better be quick.” he shouts after her. “I could've been somewhere else right now.” he mumbles under his breath.

They walk a couple of streets and turn down an alley. Clary runs over to the mundane and hugs him.

She pulls back and asks him if he's okay, “Just a cold. Not the end of the world.”

“The world's been ending for a thousand years. Ah, you get used to it. Now, we need to move.”

Clary puts one hand on her hip, “My mums loft is just across the alley.”

“All right but we need to be careful. There are eyes all over this place and everyone in the Shadow World is looking for you.”

“I mean, I guarantee you. No one is going to find this shortcut. I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary.” _Wow. Adorable._

“You might know the Shadow World. But I know Brooklyn.” he speeds away and jumps over the high wall. _Wait...what?_

Alec walks over and jumps, pulling himself up and over, he turns around and puts his hand out to Clary. He grunts as he pulls her up and over the wall and then jumps down. They walk through a pile of bushes and come to a fire escape. The mundane climbs up first, then Clary. Alec takes a last look around and makes quick work climbing up the ladder.

They start climbing the stairs. “You've gotten a lot better at this.” he hears the mundane say. “I was just going to say the same thing about you.”

Alec frowns, “Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes. I'll never understand these people.”

“Woah...I don't remember it like this.”

Alec walks over and sees runes covering the building, “These are runes and wards of protection cast by a warlock.” He walks over examining them. “Some of these have been here for years.”

“Yo... Clary. What are all these tags.”

Alec looks over to the mundane, “You can see the runes?”

“Yeah... kind of hard to miss.”

“For a Shadowhunter maybe. They should be invisible to most mundanes.” Alec turns suspicious and walks over to the mundane, “When did you get the Sight?”

The mundane laughs nervously, “I don't know... but whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. ” Alec keeps staring at the mundane. _He couldn't see them before... why now?_

Clary put her hand on the wall beside a heart with S.L and C.F in the middle. “This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married.”

He looks to the mundane. “You were engaged? I'm almost certain I do not want to hear this story b-”

“We were eight years old.” Alec waves his hands in the air, _thought so._

Clary goes over and tries to open the door.

“There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon.”

“Here let me try.” the mundane walks over and pulls the door open with such a force Alec thought it was going to come off. He frowned, _when did he get that strong?_

“After you.” Clary walks in and Alec goes to follow. The mundane pushes him back, “Oh. After me.” Alec raises an eyebrow and follows them inside.

They walk into Clary's room which is burnt to a crisp. “Holy crap Clary, who torched your loft?” Alec frowns because he knows that there is a glamour over this house.

“Yea I can see this too.” he calls to Alec.

“There's nothing left of me here.”

Alec walks over, “Of course there isn't. Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you ever existed. So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you.”

“Well that worked out so well.”

Alec scowled, “You're alive aren't you?”

“These floorboards.” They turn as the mundane speaks “They sound different in these two spots.” Alec walks over and looks at the ground. “Can't you hear it?” the mundane asks them. Alec looks at him blankly.

“There's something under here.” he bends down and lifts up the floorboard. “Another score for Brooklyn.” He goes to reach under there when Alec steps forward.

“Hey,” Alec pulls the mundane up and pushes him back, “Out of the way.” Alec kneels down and puts his hand under the floor. _If I lose a limb I swear!_ He moves his hand around and it brushes against something solid. “There's something down here.” he grabs onto it and pulls it out. It's a really dusty wooden box. He hands it over to Clary, “Is this the box you remember?” Clary nods and takes it. “Yea, she used to wait until I was asleep and then take it out.”

She opens it and frowns, “I don't know what any of this is.” Alec looks and sees a lock of blonde hair, a rattle and a tiny white shoe.

They all turn to the door as glass shatters downstairs in the house. Alec moves forward and pushes the mundane back. “There's someone here.” he turns back to them, “Get what you need and do not move until I get back. We've been here too long.” He de-glamorises his bow and quiver as he walks out of the room. Taking his bow in hand he goes back out the fire escape and jumps down.  
He hears rustling and a growl, he slowly takes out an arrow and aims at the bushes. As he slowly walks forward he sees a flash of something and he runs after it. Aiming his bow he looks around, he can hear the growling but he can't see anything. He stiffens and he concentrates, he spins when he hears rustling behind him he shoots but doesn't hit anything as a creature runs out of the alley. His eyes follow it and when a truck moves he sees Clary and the mundane being pushed into a black car. _Oh crap._

With his speed rune activated he sprints down the alley and runs after the car, it eventually gets away from him and he comes to a stop panting. He spins in a circle and rubs at the back of his neck.

_I am so dead._

He goes back inside the loft to see if anyone had left any clues on where they took her. He sighed and took out his phone, firing a quick text to Jace.

_'She snuck out of the Institute. I'm at her loft.'_

As he waits there for Jace and Isabelle he starts pacing her room. _Why did I leave them? I should have stayed here and covered them! This is all my fault. I promised Jace I'd look after her._

He grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it at the wall. It calmed him, sort of, to watch it break into pieces and fall to the ground.

He turned as he heard familiar footsteps coming closer. Jace walks into the room, Isabelle following behind. He walks over to Alec and hissed, “Where is she? Where is Clary?”

“She's gone.” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

“What do you mean 'gone'?” Isabelle came forward.

Alec swallowed, “She and Simon got arrested when I was clearing the fire escape.” he stuttered, “I-I-I got distracted.” Jace frowned, “The mundane was here?”

“Simon?” Isabelle asked, it's not usual Alec called him by name. “He's gone too?”

“It was an unmarked car. I don't know where they took her.”

Jace stepped into his personal space, “What did you do, Alec.” his voice was low. Alec exhaled through his nose and refused to look Jace in the eye. Jace turned and stormed out of the room, grabbing one of Clary's burnt drawings. Isabelle followed, grabbing Clary's bag. Alec pulled on the hair on the back of his neck then ran out after them.

He stood with his hands in his pockets. Unsure of himself. He didn't really know what to do as he watched Jace try to track her.

“She's not showing up.” Jace turns to him, “We need to _parabatai_ track.” Alec slowly lifts his hands out of his pockets and lets Jace draw the tracking rune into his hand. Jace puts the paper in his hands and they clasp hands again. They look into each others eyes and the connection forms, the red aura surrounds their hands.

Alec tries to concentrate on Clary, red hair, kidnapped, _my fault._

Jace blinks, “Alec, concentrate.”

Alec closes his eyes and exhales. He opens them and looks into Jace's eyes and tries again. Clary, annoying, doesn't know how to fight, in love with Jace, knows I am too.

“Alec!”

“I'm doing it.” he says through clenched teeth, “She's not showing up.”

Jace snatches his hands away from Alec and moves back.

Isabelle's phone chimes, “Just as I thought. She wasn't arrested.”

Jace walks over and gets in his face, “It was your job to look after her!”

“I did my best, Jace.”

“Then maybe your mother was right, maybe your best just isn't good enough.” Jace chastised him.

“Jace!” Isabelle yells.

“Hey.” Alec brought his voice down lower, “Are you so blinded by your feelings for Clary, that you've lost sight of us?”

He looked away from Jace and took a deep breath. His voice softer, “Clary snuck out. I went after her... to protect her.” the heat quickly rose back up though, “I didn't do anything you haven't done a thousand times before.”

“Yes you did.” Jace spat, “You lost her.”

“Enough! Both of you.” Isabelle pushed them apart.

Alec snorted and walked away, “Whatever.”

Alec went back through the way Simon had brought them. Climbing over the wall and jumping down the other side he waited for the others to follow. He leaned against the van that was there. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Jace and Isabelle walked over to him, “Look, whoever took Clary and Simon must be holding them over a body of water. That's why our tracking rune won't work.”

They were silenced by a phone ringing. Isabelle turned, “Clary left her phone in her backpack.” Jace answered and put it on speaker, “Hello.”

“Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank God it's you. It's me Simon.”

“Where are you? Where's Clary?”

They can hear him shuffling around on the other end, “I don't know. Some Chinese restaurant I think. This cop, Alaric, he arrested us, but it was a total fake-out. Him and his buddy, they took us to their hang out and they told Clary that they'll kill her if she doesn't give them the Cup.”

Alec could feel the thumping beginning in his brain.

“Just calm down, tell us what you see.” Jace told him.

“We're definitely on a pier, there's a ton of water, uh, I see lockers. There's... there's claw marks all over the wall.”

“Werewolves.” Isabelle puts forward.

“It's possible.” Alec agrees.

“Hang on Hang on! I'm at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St.”

Jace nods, “Create a diversion. We're on our way.”

 

It was dark when the finally got to the pier. They were walking through the lockers on the dock for cover. “Izzy, he's in some kind of basement so look for windows along the ground and get Simon. Me and Alec will get Clary.” Isabelle nodded and walked away into the fog.  
As the two boys turned the corner they saw a man carrying Clary over his shoulder. “Alec!” “Got her.” Jace spins around and kicks the man in the leg. “Put her down!” as he falls Alec catches Clary around the waist and plants her on her feet behind him.

“Are you okay?” Jace walks forward.

“I will be once we find Simon.”

The walk down between the lockers and see the Jade Wolf, Isabelle is walking along with,

“Simon!”

“Clary!”

They run to each other and embrace.

“I hate to break up this little reunion but we have a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going.”

_Good idea, let's go._

“Wait!” Clary grabs Alec's arm, “The box. In my backpack, I think I left it at the loft.”

“We have it. I didn't screw up everything.” Alec tells her.

“Great let's get out of here.” Simon turns and runs into a frozen Isabelle.

“Wait. Simon, whatever you do... don't make any sudden moves.” Alec sees glowing green eyes in the fog and slowly moves forward. Putting his hand on Simon's shoulder he gently pushes him back.

“Oh this can't be good.” Jace closes in to protect Clary.

Jace takes the left with his seraph blade, Isabelle takes the middle with her whip and Alec turns slowly. Taking out an arrow and protecting Clary and Simon at their backs. He aims his arrow up as he hears grlowing, “We're surrounded.” he looks back, “Everyone stay together.”

He feels them push into his back, “Everyone get back! That's the alpha leader.” Jace pushed them back.

The alpha began to run at them and Alec poised his arrow ready to fire.

They heard banging behind them and didn't know where to look. The alpha pounced for them and another wolf jumped at it. The two began fighting out of sight, all the group could hear were the growls.

Alec turns, “He's challenging the alpha.”

“He's helping us.” Clary said in relief.

They saw a flash and all walked over. There was a dead man lying on the floor.

“The alpha is dead.” Isabelle said.

The wolf that won came around the corner and transformed back. It was the man that they had taken Clary off of.

“Luke!” Clary shouted.

All the wolves behind them began howling and they all turned. All the wolves became human and kneeled.

“What is it? What's happening?” Clary questioned.

“When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha. Your friend Luke is the leader of the pack now.” Jace explains.

Alec watches as Clary goes over to see Luke.

Luke falls creating a small distraction. Alec grabs Jace's arm, “Hey. We need to get Clary back to the Institute and stay out of Downworlder business.”

“Why don't you stay out of it. I'm going to help Clary.” he goes to walk away and Alec grabs him.

“We have to report back to our _mother_.” _Do you suddenly not understand that?_

“You and Isabelle can do that. I'll be fine on my own.” He shrugs off Alec's hand and goes over to Clary. He watches as Jace strokes Clary's hair, telling her they'll get the man, Luke, to Magnus to heal the alpha bite. He moves out of the way as the three carry Luke.

Isabelle stands at his side, “Are you two okay?”

He watches Jace's back as he leaves him, his _parabatai_ , alone. For a girl.

“I don't know.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry it's late. Work has been hectic! Had to do a 10 hour shift two days ago and a 9 hour shift last night.  
> However always a silver lining because the first 3 Shadowhunters books arrived!!!!!! Cannot wait to read them.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll update soon.

When Alec got back to the Institute he didn't talk to Isabelle at all. She kept trying to speak to him about Jace but, right now, he didn't want to hear it.

He put his weapons back and went to his room to try and calm down. He looked out the window, watching the mundanes just walking around. They have no idea what is happening in the world around them.  
Alec inhales deeply when he thinks about Jace again. He's blinded by the girl. He's lost sight of Isabelle and of him, his _parabatai._ They made vows to each other, but that doesn't seem to matter all because of this girl.  
He picked at the scabbed over cuts on his knuckles. The pain grounded him. He did it to make sure he would never allow his feelings to cloud his judgement. To make sure he was always grounded and in control.

He heard the chunky heels walking across the floorboards.

“Mum's in rare form today.” Isabelle said as she walked in.

“She's been different since she got back from Idris.” Alec turns to her. _Something is going on._

“If you say so. Same old judgemental mum with me.” Isabelle sighed, “Have you spoken to Jace yet?”

Alec tried to keep his voice calm, “He can call me when he's done chasing the little girl and-”

“Alec, you need to call Jace.”

Alec was about to open his mouth when they were interrupted.

“No “welcome home” for the old man?” When they looked at the door there stood their father and they're littlest brother.

“Max!” Alec exclaims, he crouches down, arms wide open as his brother runs over and gives him a hug. He wraps his arms around him and holds on tight.

“What are you doing back so soon?” Alec questions as he pulls back.

“Got in trouble in Mumbai.”

Alec grins, “Oh? What'd you do?”

“Nothing.” the younger boy insists.

“He started a fire with his stele during rune studies.”

Isabelle laughs softly, “Oh, Max.” she crouches down and hugs him.

“I told you I was hungry!” Max tells their dad. Max spins back around to Alec, “I was trying to draw the Nourishment rune.”

Alec raises one eyebrow, “Those two runes look nothing alike, Max.” he teases him.

“Well they do to me.”

“Max,” they're father interrupts, “go up to your room, open the Gray Book and look up the Extinguish rune.” the young boy sighs and walks out. He spins behind they're fathers back and shrugs at Alec who grins at him.

They're father walks over and Alec rises, loosing the smile in the process.

“Where is Clary Fairchild? Your mother said she was missing.”

 _Well..._ “She's not missing. She's with Jace.” Alec said his name with a hint of venom behind it.

“We can't have that girl out of Institute control. The entire Shadow World is looking for her.” Alec blinked down at his father, the older man turned and walked out, “It's a security risk. Get them both back here. _Now._ ”

Once he was gone Isabelle handed Alec his phone, he sighs and snatches it walking out of the room. He hits Jace's name and waits.

“ **Alec?”** Jace's voice comes through the phone.

“You need to get back to the Institute.”

“ **You need to help me first.”**

Alec stops dead in the corridor, _are you serious?!_ “No. I'm not messing around.”

“ **Me either. I need your help.”**

“You okay?” Alec frowns. _Jace couldn't be hurt, I would feel it._

“ **It's fine. It's Magnus.”** Alec's heart stutters, **“He needs your... powerful Shadowhunter energy, or something like that.”**

“Magnus?” the hand not holding the phone starts moving as he talks, “Why-why does Magnus need me?” _Me?!_

“ **To help save Luke's life.”**

Alec frowned, “No, I told you at the wolf den, no more Downworlder business. We can't be seen interfering with a pack alpha dispute.” _Especially not now._ “How can you even ask me-”

“ **I shouldn't have to ask, Alec. We're _parabatai._ ” **_Oh, you remember now do you?_

Alec blinks in frustration as he paces the hallway, “That's exactly my point.”

“ **Alec, you're a man of honour, and the only person in the world I trust with something like this. I'm counting on you to do the right thing.”**

Alec brings the phone away from his hear and hangs up. _I have to do what's best for the Institute. It's my duty. It's my duty. It's my duty._ He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He puts his phone in his pocket before walking through the hallways again.  
He finds himself in the head office and sees his mother standing with his back to him at the stained glass window.

“Mother.” He sees her reach up to her face, as if to wipe away tears. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” his mother turns and blinks, he can see the glassy look in her eye. He watches as she walks around the sofa and takes a seat. He hides his hands in his pockets. “Did something happen in Idris?”

“Nothing we can do about it now.” He slowly walks over, “There's always something we can do. You taught me that.” He could see how upset his mother was so he sat down on the table. “Do you remember when I was ten? And there was that kid, Preston, who kept besting the crap out of me in kendo training?”

His mother nods, “You had perfect form, perfect technique.” He looked into her eyes, “That was what was holding me back.” He blinks, hoping she understands what he's trying to say, “You told me to mess it up., break form, do something he wouldn't expect. It went against every fiber of my training...But I adapted.”

His mother smiled, “I was so proud when you broke his nose.” Alec grins back. “Until his mother yelled at you, and insisted I be punished for insubordination.”

She leaned forward, eyes glistening, “That just made me prouder.” she hit his knee, “The way you took it.”

“I knew what had to be done. We can figure out a work-around for whatever the Clave is throwing at you.”

She reaches out and fixes a strand of his hair, “Work-arounds can get messy, if you recall.”

Alec stands, “We're Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences.” He looks down at her intently, “Tell me what you need me to do.”

His mother stands and touches his shoulder. “I will. Just not right now.” she smiles and leaves the room.

Alec stands there and blinks in shock. _Seriously?!_ He sighs, he can feel his agitation building. He goes to the training room and changes shirts. Picking up his kendo stick off the table he turns to the punching bag. He takes a deep breath, corrects his form and steps into his attacks.

He doesn't know how long he beats the bag for. He knows he's sweating, so he must've been there for a while. He sees Isabelle running up the steps and over to him.

“Promise me you won't go through with it. Promise me you'll say no.” He stands up straight, loosening his grip on the stick slightly. “What are you talking about? Say no to what?” He pants out.

“They're gonna make you marry.”

He side eyes her, “Who's they?”

“Our parents are making plans for both of us.” She tells him.

 _No, no way._ “No. You heard wrong.” He starts to hit the bag again but Isabelle grabs it. “It's true, Alec! They need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and our influence with the Clave.”

 _Unbelievable. And we all know who to blame for this._ He scoffs and shakes his head, smiling in disbelief. “I knew Clary Fray would come back to bite me in the ass.” He looks at his sister, “So wait. When I'm getting married. What are you doing?”

“They need me to convince the Clave to placate the Seelies somehow.”

Alec frowns, “You're playing the diplomat? Again?” Isabelle looks down, “That's _my_ job. That's what I'm supposed to be doing!” He's starting to lose his temper.

“I know that. But I'm the one with ties to the Seelies.”

He scoffs again, walking over to the table and putting his kendo stick back, “Is that what you're calling it now?”

“Alec, I'm on your side.”

He pushes off the table and spins back to her, “Really?” He raises his voice, “I have followed _every_ rule. I've given up _everything_!” _I can't believe this._

Isabelle puts her hand on his shoulder. “We'll find a way out of this.”

He looks down at her hand. Bringing up his right arm he pushes her off. _You know what? I've had it._

“Screw the rules. Screw them. Screw _all_ of this.” He turns and practically runs down the steps and goes in the direction of his room. Ignoring Isabelle's cries for him.

 _I have given up everything for them! And this is how they repay me?_ Alec is in a blind rage when he reaches his room. He runs both hands into his hair and pulls trying to stay grounded. _Angels...please... give me stregth._

A different voice in his head piped up, _Go to Mugnus'._

He blinks his eyes open. _Okay._ He grabs his jacket, activates his speed rune and runs out of the institute.

He runs into the building and doesn't bother with the elevator, sprinting up the stairs to the top floor. He runs into the loft and can hear grunting from down the corridor. Without hesitation he sprints down the hall and through the door frame. He sees Magnus leaning over Luke, the magic on his hands is stuttering and he's swaying.

Alec runs forward and slides to his knees beside Magnus to catch him. He wraps his arms around him and Magnus looks to him. When they lock eyes it's breathtaking.

“Help me.” Magnus reaches out a hand. “I need your strength.” Alec looks at the outstretched hand for a moment then looks back to the warlocks eyes.

“Take what you need.” He brings up his own hand and wraps it around Magnus' who does the same. His grip his tight and Magnus smiles slightly at Alec. _Wow._

Alec inhales and grips onto Magnus, pulling him up beside Luke again. Resting the arm that's gripping Magnus' on the sofa. Alec closes his eyes, he pushes his strength through his body, down his arm and out through his hand.

He can feel Magnus' magic. The sensation isn't like how it would be with a Shadowhunter. When they share strength you can feel them almost tearing it from you... Magnus' magic is more... coaxing it out. Gently taking it out of his body.

The magic goes away. Alec opens his eyes, Clary is in front of him on the other side of the sofa leaning down to Luke, who is now conscious.

A firm weight is suddenly in Alec's lap and he looks down to realise Magnus has collapsed into him, the warlocks head resting on his shoulder. Their hands still joined together. Alec's left arm around Magnus' back.  
Magnus looks up at him panting, “You okay?” Magnus nods “Yeah.” making no attempts to move he stays pressed against Alec. Alec felt a hand pat his shoulder and he looked up to see Jace smiling at him. Alec just nodded and turned back to Magnus.

After a few moments Magnus pulls away again, “Alexander.” he breathed out, “Would you help me get to my bedroom.” Loud enough only Alec could hear. Alec's eyes widened slightly, his mouth opened and no words came out so he just nodded.

He pushes Magnus up with his left arm and pulls the other hand, standing up as he does so, he gets the warlock to his feet. Magnus inhales deeply, “You three, get Luke to the spare room. Just through the hall to the left. He'll be more comfortable there.” he gestures behind Alec and the other three nod.

When Magnus goes to step forward his knees give out, luckily Alec hadn't released him yet and easily caught him, “I've got you.”

Magnus smiles to him, “My saviour.” Alec blushes and then starts to move Magnus gently away from the sofa and in the direction of his bedroom. Not twigging on at all that Magnus was faking and was perfectly fine.

After leaving Magnus, Alec went back through to the main room and stopped when he saw Clary. He breathed in quietly and started walking past her and crouched down to grab a book off the floor.

“Alec.”

He turned his head to her and slowly stood up.

“If you hadn't gotten here in time, I.” Alec kept staring at her, in his mind he was shouting at her, blaming her, cursing her. Yet his face remained passive. “I'm just.. I'm glad you and Jace are okay now.” She walked over to him.

“I didn't do this for Jace.” he told her.

She smiled, “Well then I'm glad you did it for you.” He'd never admit it but the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Before he did something embarrassing, like smile at her, Jace came around the corner.

Alec walked around Clary and held out his right hand Jace walked over and clasped it, pulling Alec in for an embrace.  
“Thank you.” he whispered in Alec's ear. Alec hugged him tighter then pulled back.

Alec figured he should make himself useful and started to tidy things. It was also a good stress relief when he couldn't punch anything. He wandered around looking for a kitchen or bathroom, when he found the kitchen he grabbed a cloth and ran it under the tap. Taking it back into the main room he took off his jacket, slinging it over a chair and went over to the sofa that Luke was on. He moved the bloody sheet and knelt down to start rubbing where the blood had seeped into the sofa.

Magnus came through the room a few moments later and walked over to his drinks cart. He turned and looked at Alec, “You know I have magic for that right?”

Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes, “I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day.”

“Drink break?” He looked back up to see Magnus holding two glasses, one glass tumbler and one cocktail glass.

He put the cloth down and laughed softly, getting up he walked over to Magnus taking the glass offered to him. When he did Magnus snapped his fingers and the drink went on fire. Alec stared at it intently, _How do I drink it when it's on fire..._

“To us.” Magnus said, offering his glass out. Alec moved his hand and lightly tapped his glass against Magnus'. Raising it to his lips the fire went out and he took a sip. _What. The. DEVIL. IS THAT?! By the Angel, that is disgusting._ His disgust was very clearly on his face and Magnus laughed.

Alec looked at the drink that had just offended his taste buds, “Why did you ask for me...” He looked up to the warlock, “when Jace and Clary were both here?”

Magnus hummed, “Jace didn't tell you?” Alec shook his head. Magnus sucked in a breath and turned away, “It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway.”

Alec watches his back, “Are warlocks always this cryptic?”

Magnus chuckles, “I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy.”

Alec fidgeted with the glass and still had a blank look on his face. Magnus sighed.

“Let me spell it out for you.” He walked back over in front of Alec, “I wanted to see you again.”

Alec's brain short circuited. He realised he had stared at Magnus for a full 6 seconds without saying anything, “Why?”

“Why'd you come?” Magnus retorted.

 _Because I wanted to see you again._ Alec shrugged, “I uh, I'm not sure.”

“For almost a century... I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Woman...or man.” Alec looked down to the warlocks lips and back up to the man's eyes. _Oh Angels, why do you do this to me?_ “You've unlocked something in me.”

Alec's mouth is slightly open as he tries to figure out what to say. “You've-”

The shrill of Alec's phone ringing broke the spell they were in. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, _Crap,_ “Hi. Hey mother.”

“ **Where on Earth are you? At a time like this we do not need you to go off on your own as well. Get back to the Institute this instant!”**

“Of course.” His mother hangs up before he can finish speaking. He sighed as he set the drink down, “Duty calls.” he tells Magnus.

“Ah...” He looks at Alec and gasps, “What?” Alec panics, “The furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something... unseemly.” _You don't know the half of it._

“Listen... Magnus, I...” he started stuttering over his words again, “I wish I could... I just... I don't know what.”

Magnus raises a finger in front Alec's lips and he stopped talking, staring at the warlocks hand instead. _By the Angel._

“I understand.” he moved his hand away and Alec grins.

He holds up Alec's glass, “Stay for just one more drink? And then decide.”

Alec nodded, “On one condition.” Magnus raised an eyebrow. Alec pointed at the glass. “I get a nicer one this time.”

Magnus grins. “Now, that. I can do.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Cream or sugar?”

Alec snaps his eyes open at the voice. He doesn't move as he looks around him, leather underneath him, flowers on a table, Magnus Bane. _Magnus Bane?!_ He sits up in a panic and is immediately blinded by the sun coming through the window. He rubs his eyes and sighs, “Did I fall asleep?” his voice is raspy from just waking up.

“We both did.” Magnus sits down next to him and Alec panics and stands up, _Woah. What?_

Magnus notices his panic and explains, “On separate couches. Never fear.”

_Oh thank the Angel._

Alec's head is pounding and he scratches his scalp, “Should have never taken up your offer for drinks.”

Magnus stands up, “In hindsight, liquor might have been a terrible idea after being drained of all my magic to heal your friend, Luke.”

Alec grabs his jacket and puts it on, “Not my friend.” He turns back to Magnus, “It's Clary Fairchild's. I've known her five days and she's already more trouble than she's worth.” he rants to Magnus.

“You're more than just a pretty face, aren't you.”

Alec frowns, “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” his voice not taking the tone he wants as it's still heavy with sleep.

Magnus talks with his hands, “You shared your strength with me to help your friend.” _Not my friend but sure._ “It's rare to find a Shadowhunter with such a... open heart.”

Alec can hear the question, Magnus wants to know why. Alec looks into his eyes, “I trust you. I don't know why. But I do.” Magnus is just staring at him. _He's not blinking. Why is he not even blinking?!_ Alec clears his throat and fixes his jacket again. “What-what time is it anyway? I have to get back to the Institute.” _Mother is going to_ kill _me._ He goes to turn and he hears Magnus shout to him.

“Stay for breakfast.” The warlock rushes out, “I conjure up a mean Belgian waffle.”

 _Yes. Yes I would love to._ “No.” _I said No, why did I say no? ALEC?! I need to go back. Now. Mother is trying to marry me off. I cannot be doing this!  
_“If anyone finds out that I slept here last night-” Magnus holds up a hand, “Relax. My reputation is on the line just as much as yours. I'd lose all my credibility if my people find out that I let a _Shadowhunter_ spend the night.”

 _Okay, I guess I deserved that,_ “So, why did you let me sleep here?” he questions the warlock.

Alec sees his eyes soften, “Trust, makes you do strange things.” he sniffs, “Must be something in the air.” Alec is just staring at him with his mouth open. _Okay, you're just embarrassing yourself now. Leave._ His eyes are locked with Magnus', _Alec, MOVE._

“I-ah-” He stutters as he tries to speak so instead Alec shuts his mouth and almost runs out of the loft and down the stairs. _He thinks you're an idiot._ I _think you're an idiot!_

As Alec walks down the street he takes out his phone and looks over the text he sent Jace.

**I did your favour. Now you have to do mine. Get back to the Institute.**

He re-read Jace's reply

_**We'll be one hour.** _

Alec walks into the Institute, yawning as he looks up and locks eyes with his sister. He notices two things, A) He's been caught and 2) She's dressed... like their mother. Nothing revealing... her hair is tied back. _Weird._

“Slept at Magnus' place?” He walks past her, “Didn't do much sleeping.” _Wait a minute..._ Isabelle turns and smirks at him, “I was helping treat Luke's wounds. That's all.”

“Really?”

He stops and slowly turns to her, moving his arms from his sides, “What?”

Isabelle walks over from the screen sighing, “Nothing. I believe you.” He can't resist that stare for very long. That's the stare that would never make him lie to her.

Alec looked around and dropped his voice, “Okay, Magnus made cocktails. I'm telling you, nothing else happened.” _That I can remember anyway._

“When you're ready to talk about whatever you need to talk about, I'm here.” she turns away from him smirking.

He furrows his brows, “Hey, I talk to you.” Isabelle nods, “About everything but your personal life. You know, and it's kind of not fair, because I talk to you about mine. All the time. For example. I broke up with Meliorn.”

Alec's expression didn't change, “Really? Turning over a new leaf?” he couldn't help himself.

Isabelle scoffs at him, “He was a bit... much. Apparently I need someone more Shadowhunter-ish.” _I know what you're doing._ “Izzy, I realise that you're trying to take some of the family heat, and I appreciate it, but you can't change who you are.” He makes a pointed look to her outfit then turns and walks away, “Really.” he hears her say behind him. “And you can.”

“I know who I am.” he walks up the steps and begins walking towards his room, “I'm the guy about to be disowned when dad finds out Jace and Clary are still out doing god knows what.”

“I think dad is used to that by now. This is Jace you're talking about.”

“He said he'd be an hour. It's been three.”

“You don't think he and Clary are....” she smiles.

 _Ew._ “At a time like this? Not possible.” He walks away from her to get to his room. He seriously needed a shower.

Alec re-dressed and had just laced up his combat boots when Isabelle knocked on his door then barged in. “Jace just texted. They need us at the NYPD.”

Alec frowned, “Why?”

“He didn't say.” She turned and walked out, poking her head back around the corner, “Let's go.”

Alec sighed as he grabbed his jacket and shouldered his bow and quiver before following Isabelle out of the Institute.

When they arrived they saw Jace and Clary coming out the front door bickering.

“Someone call for backup?” Isabelle asked.

“Yea. What took you guys so long?” Jace retorted.

Alec glared, “Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

“It's complicated.” Jace whispered.

“We found the Cup.” Clary explained. _You found the what now?_

Isabelle turned to Clary. _“The_ Cup?”

Clary shrugged, “Yea, but then we lost it.” _You_ lost _the what now?!_ “We have to sneak back into the precinct to get it.”

Alec stood dumbfounded at Clary before turning to Jace and folding his arms, “Well. This is a disaster.”

“Hey, demon pox is a disaster. This is just an inconvenience. We just need a plan that's all.”

“What about a glamour?” Isabelle puts forward.

Jace shook his head, “We tried that. Besides, anyone working with Valentine would see right through it.”

“Can't we ask Magnus Bane to portal us inside?” Clary asks.

“No.” Alec immediately shoots her down.

“That'd be awkward.” Isabelle looks away from Alec as he turned to her glaring daggers at her. Isabelle mock gasps at him then turns back to the others, clearly confused, “Magnus can only portal us to places he's been to before.” Alec can feel Jace staring at him but he doesn't look at him.

Clary's phone rings, _Still not on silent I see._

Clary takes out her phone and sighs, “Not again.” Clary turns to the rest of them, “Just give me a second.” She walks away from the group.

Alec is about to open is mouth but Jace holds up a finger. “Don't, Alec.”

“I was going to give you a plan but if you don't want to hear it by all means.” Alec waved his hand in the air. Jace sighed, “Alright. Alright. What have you got.”

“Do you know where the Cup is?” Jace nodded “It's in the Vault.” Alec sighed, _Great._ “Alright. Izzy and I will be the distraction. We'll shut the power down. You and Clary wait for our signal and go get the Cup.”

Jace nodded and went over to grab Clary and take her inside.

Isabelle and Jace walked in after. “All we have to do is get a mundane's I.D Badge and get to the basement.” Alec nodded and they stalked through the doorway. Alec looks around and sighs, “I'm guessing you're the distraction.” Isabelle turns to him, “Nope. I've decided to grow up remember? No more distracting for me.” She turns at looks at the woman on reception. “Besides.” She grinned, “I don't think I'm her type.”

Alec knew what she was saying, “Aw, Crap.” he started fidgeting with his jacket, pulling it closer around him. “Don't worry, it's good practice.”

Alec was barely paying attention, “Huh?”

“You know. For asking out Magnus.” She grinned at him again.

He looked down at her, not impressed at all.

She chuckled, leaned forward and started unbuttoning his shirt. He had two buttons undone as it was. He thought that was enough. _Yea, that's making me uncomfortable._ “What are you...what are you doing?” he tried shaking her hands off him.

“Unbuttoning your shirt. What does it look like I'm doing?” She kept rustling his clothes and Alec tried to re-button his shirt. “Izzy, this is not really my department.” His sister sighed, “Come on. You do this sort of stuff all the time.” Alec's eyes widened, “You do. I don't.” the panic evident in his voice. She looked him straight in the eye, “It's easy.” When he re-did his shirt he took a deep breath. _Angels... give me strength._

He walked up to the desk and leaned both arms on it and smiled, “Hey.”

“Can I help you?”

_Oh Crap. I didn't think this far ahead. What do I say? What do I do? Just say something. Anything._

“Yea... um..” he stuttered, “You- you come here often?” _Anything BUT THAT._

The woman looked like Alec was crazy, “I work here. What can I help you with?”

_New tactic please._

“Right, yeah. Um- yeah.” He looked around the desk, stuttering until his eyes finally caught sight of the badge, an open bottle of water and a stack of leaflets. _Bingo._ “I uh- I'm just looking for some information on uh- Oh look.” he goes to reach over and purposely hits the water bottle, spilling it over the desk. “Oh wow. Oh I am so sorry. Let me just get that.” he saw Isabelle walk across his vision and as the woman was distracted he put his fingers on the card and swiped it off the desk and into her hand while he kept babbling, “That's not... I am so sorry. This is such a mess. Let me clean that up.” The woman gently smacked away his hands, “Here. Let me.” He kept up the act for a while longer, “Are you sure? You got it?” He took random leaflets off the desk. “Thank you so much.” he smiled at her and when he was out of sight he rolled his eyes. _I am going to kill Izzy._ He caught up to Isabelle and hissed, “I hate you.”

Isabelle giggled, “You come here often?” she mocked him. “Don't you ever speak of this again.” he warned her.

He leaned against the wall and pretended to the read the leaflets, keeping watch for Isabelle as she entered through a door and vanished. When the lights went out sirens began wailing throughout the building. Isabelle came back out through the door and they re-applied their glamours before walking out with the crowd and outside the station.

They waited a few moments before they spotted Clary and Jace run out of the building. Alec and Isabelle walked over, “Did you get it?” Alec demanded. _See if you didn't I swear on the Angel._

“Theoretically.” Clary said like it wasn't an issue.

“Theoretically?” Alec repeated.

Clary sighed, “Yes. I found the card. I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's not really an exact science.”

“Can't you just pull the Cup out?” Alec asked.

“I can, theoretically.” _There's that word again._ “I just... It's not as easy as it looks, Alec.”

“Listen.” Jace interrupted, “You two can discuss theory as much as you want when we get back to the Institute.”

 _Oh_ now _you're concerned with getting back to the Institute._ “But right now? Considering we just stole from the cops, we should probably get home.”

“Guys...” Alec turned to see Isabelle looking around, her necklace pulsing. “I think the mundanes will be the least of out worries.”

Alec looks to Jace, “Well at least we know the demon necklace works.”

“Never a dull day.” Jace says, “Let's go.”

The three siblings turn and start walking quickly away from the station.

Alec turns when he hears Jace. “Hey grandma.” Alec sees Jace put his seraph blade through a shape-shifters stomach and kill it. They walk back over to him and Clary.

“What the hell was that?” Clary exclaimed.

“Language.” Jace scowled, “Not in front of grandma.”

Alec looked around for any more demons, “How did they find us?”

“I don't know.” Jace looked over Clary's shoulder, “But she brought friends.” Alec looked over to see the bright blue eyes of the demon. Alec quickly began walking the other way as the others followed. Clary bitching as usual.

“I can't see _anything_.” Isabelle kept walking, “Behind us.” she stated. Clary turned and was getting hysterical. _Haven't seen that in a while._ “I – I still can't see them!” They all stop in their tracks when another shape-shifter, as a police officer, turned the corner. Alec kept losing sight, it was like trying to find a needle in a needle stack.

“There's way too many people.”

“I don't say this often... but I agree with Clary. We gotta get out of here.”

“This way!” Clary shouted and began running.

They run down the steps at the side of the building and come to a door. Clary turns around, stele in hand, “What's the Unlock rune again?”

Jace pulled back and kicked the door open. “Open sesame.” _Was it necessary? No. Cool? Maybe..._

They ran into a room filled with pipes and steam, leading to a maze of tunnels. Everything you need to set the tone of a demon fight.

Alec hung back and de-glamoured his weapons. He took his bow in hand and got out an arrow.

“Hey. What are you doing?” Jace came over to him.

“Holding them off. Take Clary back to the Institute.”

Jace scoffed, “No way. You stay, I stay. We fight together.”

Alec kept his voice passive, “Don't be stupid. If the demons get the Cup, we're dead anyways.”

“I'm not leaving anyone behind.”

“You don't have a choice.” He looks into Jace's eyes. Neither one willing to back down.

“I know you guys are having a moment, okay? But we really have to go.”

He turns to Clary and Isabelle, “Don't worry.” Isabelle aims at Jace, “This isn't the first time Alec has saved your life. It won't be the last.” Isabelle and Clary walk further into the tunnels

Alec turns back to Jace. “Go.” Jace breaks off the staring competition and follows Clary and Isabelle into the tunnels.

Alec looks back to the door and takes aim.

_Bring it on._

He hears the banging on the door and then it bangs open. Alec lets the arrow fly and it takes out the first shape-shifter. Quickly taking out another two arrows he aims the bow horizontally, he steps back and lets two more shape-shifters enter the room before letting the string go. The two arrows hit their intended targets foreheads, they explode into piles of ash. The next two run in single file and Alec quickly kills the first before side stepping out of the way of the other, as he moves, he lifts another arrow out of his quiver and sticks into the demons head. Alec grins, eyes glazed over, the blood thirst and adrenaline rising up into him. He throws his bow down and takes out his seraph blade which lights up, casting a white shine over his face. As the next demon runs at him, jaws open he waits and as it draws in he swings up and cuts the demon through the middle. Taking a dagger out of his thigh holster he throws it at the door way and it connects with a demons head just as it ran through. It clatters to the ground as the demon explodes.

Alec pants and looks to the doorway again. Another two demons run in. He kicks the first in the stomach and as it stumbles back he drops to one knee as the other demon swings for him. Using his left arm, he sweeps the demons legs out and it falls to the ground and he stabs it in the heart. The first demon recovered from his kick and jumped on top of him, knocking him onto his back. Alec lost his grip on the seraph blade and it clattered on the ground out of reach. He grunted as he struggled to keep the snapping jaws at bay.

_Crap_

Before he has time to think of another plan the demon above him explodes. He closes his eyes on instinct as the ash lands on him. When he opens them Clary's werewolf friend, Luke, is standing above him. He offers a silent hand to Alec and he takes it. Luke pulls him up and Alec dusts himself off, nodding to Luke in thanks, grabbing the seraph blade and attaching it back onto his belt.

Luke returns the nod, “Where's Clary?”

“She went back to the Institute with Jace and Isabelle.” Alec explains as he picks up all of his discarded arrows and daggers. With his bow in hand they both go through the doorway, navigating their way through the tunnels.

They enter a large room and see Clary standing there, blade activated and poised.

“Clary!” Luke shouts and walks over to her, Alec slowly walks behind him, looking out for any more demons.

“Stay back! How do I know you're Luke?” Clary has fear in her eyes as she turns on them.

Luke steps forward, “I got you spray paint for your birthday.” She then points the blade to Alec who leans back slightly. “Valentine can't be taken down by three-and-a-half Shadowhunters.” Clary let out a sigh of relief, “Four.” she gasped out.

“What happened?” Luke asked gently. “Demons. Long story...um... Where'd you come from?”

“Jail.” Luke replies. Alec nods, _fair enough._ “I ran into Alec. Said you were down here, thought you'd need some help.”

Alec looked down and saw the pile of ash disintegrate. His eyes widen in surprise and he looks at Clary. “Apparently not. Looks like she took care of it.”

“Shouldn't we get going? Before more demons come or something?” Clary is panting.

“Don't worry about it, I got the pack on lookout. If there's any more demons they'll take care of them.” Alec stood there and watched the two interact. _I'm starting to feel like I'm not really here._

“Look at you, leader of the pack.” Clary smiled at Luke.

“It has it's perks.”

_I'm sure it does._

“Shall we?” Clary looked to both men and they moved out. Alec took one last sweep of the room.

“Yeah. Right.” he breathed out to no one in particular.

When Alec and Clary get back to the Institute they walk across the platform to see Jace commanding the room.

“Right now Clary is the only thing that matters.” Alec stopped and leaned both hands against the glass edge.

“Jace!” Clary runs down the steps and over to him.

Alec watches as they hug tightly. Turning his head he sees Isabelle walking towards him. He turns back towards Jace and Clary. _Standing awfully close._ He watches as Clary grabs the back of Jace's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Watching Jace's hands move into her hair.

Alec clears his throat and pushes off the glass edge, looking anywhere but at the couple in the middle of the war room. He walks back down the corridor.  
He hadn't taken off his weapons yet, his legs lead him to an empty archers room. He de-glamours his bow and quiver, blinking back the water in his eyes he lets the first arrow of the night fly.

Alec doesn't go back to his room until 5am the next morning, his fingers bleeding and face tear stained. Just another thing no one needs to know about.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been updating these past few days. They've been hectic.  
> I broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years and just getting through it.  
> Hopefully I will have more time this week to update and I hope he doesn't realise I'm still using his Netflix because I need Shadowhunters....  
> Anyway. Enjoy!!!!!

Alec stood with his arms folded, staring at the monitor in the war room. Now that they had the Mortal Cup inside the Institute they were all in danger. Valentine could try to break in any moment.

“Alec, what are you doing?” Jace came over and stood beside him, “You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need Angel blood to pass the wards. You know that.” Alec continued to ignore him and stare at the layout of the wards around the Institute. “No Downworlder can come into the Institute.”

“Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter.” Isabelle adds.

Alec inhales and turns around, “Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter.” he was about to start talking with his hands again but, seeing the cuts on the inside of his fingers, he folded his arms over his chest. “The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave.” Clary looked at him as if he had 3 heads.

“Give it back to the Clave? No. Not after everything we went through to get it.”

Isabelle stood up straight, “My brother is right. The Cup is extremely important.”

Alec's eyes widened slightly, “Are you agreeing with me?” She shrugged slightly, “I'm full of surprises.”

Clary holds up the card, “This Cup is the only chance I have at getting my mum back.”

Alec exhaled noisily and tilted his head back slightly.

“I agree with Clary.” Alec blinked and looked at Jace. _Of course you do._ Alec frowned at him. “We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now. We need it.” _For what?!_ “It's our only bargaining chip.”

“Look I know how powerful this Cup is.”

Alec couldn't keep it in, “Oh you do, do you?”

Clary glared at him, “Yes. It has the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and mundanes will die if they drink from it.”

“So the possible destruction of the _entire_ Downworld, means nothing to you because you're bargaining the Cup to save one life?” Alec hissed. Jace grabbed his arm which Alec immediately shrugged off.

“I promise you, Alec. I will not let that monster get his hands on the Cup.”

Jace turned to him, “There you go. You have her word.” Alec stared at him, Jace stared back, “Alec. You have _my_ word.”

Alec sighed. _Why do I do this to myself?_

“Follow me.” He walked through the war room and up a set of steps, he motioned to a pair of Shadowhunters to leave the room. He took out his stele and unlocked the rune on the floor. _Why?_ He refused to look at Clary and set his jaw while his safe came up from the ground.

“Alec, I realise I couldn't have done any of this without your help.” Alec says nothing and holds his hand out. He feels the card between his fingers and grips it. “I wanna thank you.”

Alec puts the card on top of a box on the bottom glass shelf. “Don't misread this as friendship.” he still refused to look at her. “Since you arrived, our whole world has been turned upside down.” he said bitterly. He stood up and re-locked the box, turning and glaring at Clary he brushed past her and down the stairs.

Alec is sitting across from Jace at the table. _What am I doing? I should hand the Cup over to the Clave. Jace would never forgive me._

He was interrupted out of his crisis by the monitor beeping. He got up and walked over to it, there was a red circle coming closer to the Institute. “What the...” The red circle got too close and an alarm blared through the Institute.

Jace and Isabelle walked over to him. “There's something outside the perimeter.”

Alec shook his head, “I told yo-”

“Don't say it.” Jace stopped him.

“What's happening?” Clary asked. Isabelle sighed, “It looks like someone is trying to break in.” She walked over to Clary.

“Could be the Circle?” Jace offered.

Alec lead the three of them down the corridor to the exit, turning his head to Jace, “Told you so.” Jace smirked, “Too soon.”

Alec and Jace grabbed their jackets and de-glamoured their weapons. Alec had his bow aimed and ready to shoot, the other three had their seraph blades at the ready.

They all spotted a man carrying something, “Don't move.” Jace shouted.

Alec aimed his bow at the man, “Drop what you're holding. Put your hands up.”

The figure turned, it was the vampire Raphael carrying...

They all lowered their weapons and Clary stepped forward. “Simon?!”

“By the Angel.” Alec and Isabelle swore.

Clary ran forward, “What did you do to him?! Simon!”

“Explain yourself.” Alec demanded lowering his weapon and walking forward.

“I'm here to bring Simon back to his friend, Clary Fairchild.” Raphael said.

“Wh-what's wrong with him?” Clary stuttered.

Raphael sighed in response.

“What did you do?” Jace hissed and stepped forward. Alec's inner diplomat stepped into play. “Jace stand down.” Alec shouldered his weapon. “Raphael. What's wrong with Simon?”

Raphael looked down at the man he was carrying. “He's dead.”

Clary broke down and her knees gave out, Jace catching her before she hit the ground. “What do you mean he's DEAD?!” She screamed at the vampire. “You killed him!” Clary stood up with fire in her eyes and grabbed her seraph blade, running towards Raphael.

Alec caught her around the waist, he brought his arm in and slammed her against his chest, his other hand hitting her wrist so she dropped the blade. “Don't even think about it.” he hissed in her ear. _Emotions make you weak._ “You'll start a war faster than you can even blink.” He practically threw Clary behind him to Jace.

Alec spoke to everyone, “We're too exposed out here. We need to deal with this inside the Institute.” Jace was about to argue when Isabelle stepped in, “Alec is right. We're in the open.”

“You want to bring the person who _killed_ Simon into the Institute?!” Clary roared.

“You'll do what I tell you. This is more than Simon right now.” Alec glared at her.

Jace closed his arms tight around a now sobbing Clary, “Alec. You can't be serious! He broke the Accords!” Raphael intervened, “I wasn't the one who killed him. If I did, would I have brought him here, risking my own and my people's lives?”

“Don't say another word vampire.” Jace spat.

“Everybody calm down! We don't know anything yet.” Alec put his hands up to each side. “We don't know if he did it _but_ if he did,” he looked to Raphael, “We can hand him over to the Clave.”

He walked over to Raphael and Simon and Alec grabbed his shoulder. “I, Alexander Lightwood, give the vampire, Raphael, permission to enter the New York Institute.” _On my own head be it._

They entered in through the back and down into an old basement. There they lay Simon on the wooden table.

“People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter.” Jace spoke to Alec.

“I'll go. I'll tell them we didn't find anything. Izzy.” Isabelle turned to look at Alec, they nodded to each other and Alec ran up the steps.

As he entered the war room he walked up the steps to the glass platform, everyone stopped to look at him. He cleared his throat and out his hands behind his back, “We have just come back from our search of the perimeter and can confirm that whatever breached the wards was gone when we got there. I will keep looking into it but for now, go back to work.”

He takes up a tablet and pretends to be working on the breach when Isabelle came over to him. “Well?”

Isabelle sat across from him, tears in her eyes. “Raphael didn't do it. It was Camille.” she whispered. Before they could talk about it more another Shadowhunter came up to them. “Alec. Isabelle.” They both turned, “Your parents wish to see you in their office, Jace too.”

Alec and Isabelle make their way down the hallways and into the office. Their father is sitting in the chair at the desk and their mother at his right shoulder.

“What's going on?” Alec questions when they walk in.

“Sit.” their mother demands.

They both walk over and sit on the sofa, which is a bit too low for Alec.

“It's no surprise that Jace isn't here.”

“He got held up.” Isabelle told them. _It's not exactly a lie,_ “Said to start without him.”

“I'm sure he has a good reason.” Maryse told Robert. Alec and Isabelle gave each other looks out of the corner of their eyes.

“I requested a meeting with the Clave, to inform them that the Seelies are siding with Valentine.” Robert said.

“And the Clave denied it.” Maryse said.

“What do you mean?” Alec frowned. “They don't want you coming to Idris?”

“There are rumours that local Shadowhunters have been interfering with Downworld affairs.”

_Oh. Crap._

“But you two wouldn't know anything about that, right?”

“Nada.” Said Isabelle.

“No.” Replied Alec at the same time. _Oh we are in so much trouble._

“Since all this happened, here in New York, under our command. They are concerned with our devotion to our job and the cause.”

Alec's brow furrowed.

“But we're the Lightwoods.” Isabelle said.

“Remember the honour isn't in the name. It's in the deed.” Alec looked down at his still cut up hands and pressed his palms together again. _Scratch that._ I _am in so much trouble._

“The Clave is sending an envoy.”

“Who will be coming to observe us.” Maryse finished.

“And to gather information about Valentine to bring back to the Clave.” Their father tried to bring the conversation back but Maryse interrupted again.

“But really to scrutinise our leadership. So I beg the two of you, don't do anything that would cause the Clave to lose even more trust in us.”

 _See... now... it's funny you said that._ _Because there's a vampire in the basement along with a dead mundane._

Before anything else could be said their younger brother walked in. “Max.” Alec grinned and went over to him, grabbing at his chance of escape. He lead Max away from the office and through the hallways. “What did you guys do now?” Alec grinned and ruffled Max's hair, “I didn't do anything Max. I'm a perfect child.” Max scoffed and hit him in the chest which Alec feigned hurt to.

“Alec?” His little brother looked up at him as they entered the war room. He looked down at the boy with one eyebrow raised. “Do you think you could get me my stele back?”

Alec sighed, “They took it away because you nearly burned down the Mumbai institute.”

“How many times do I have to say it was an accident?” Max huffed. Alec stopped at the archway and bent down to Max's height. “Listen Max. Somebody very important is coming to visit. All right? You think you can stay out of trouble for just a couple of days? If you do, I promise I will get you your stele back.” Max nodded and grinned, Alec grinned back and gave him a fist bump.

Alec heard the door open at the end of the corridor and his head turned automatically to look.

Valentine was walking through the doors of the Institute.

_Max_

Alec pushed Max behind him and as he got up he de-glamoured his bow and quiver and quickly took aim and fired. Valentine moved his head to the side and caught it. Alec immediately grabbed another arrow and aimed to shoot when the arrow suddenly disappeared from his hand. Alec watched in horror as Valentine stood in their Institute and took out his stele. He activated a rune on his arm and... changed...into a blonde woman.

“That reaction time was abysmal.” the woman sighed. Alec stood in shock as she came closer, bow still clutched in his hand and one arm out in front of Max.

“Except for you.” the woman looked at Alec. “I'm Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave.”

She walked past Alec and into the war room. He never took an eye off her for a moment, still not sure on what just happened.

“Maryse.” the woman spoke, “The Clave has ordered me to take temporary control of this Institute.”

His mother walked down the steps and she looked _pissed_. “Wait a minute. Nobody informed us.”

“The Clave doesn't need to.” she walked over to one of the monitors, “And, to repeat myself, it's temporary. Nothing has been decided yet.” She placed her stele against the monitor. “But I do need full clearance in order to assess how the Institute is running.”

She turned to look at Alec who was looking at Isabelle. “Where is Clary Fairchild?” there was a beat of silence, “I hope someone here knows.”

“She's in the field. Training.” _Lying for Clary Fairchild. Again. Great._

She turned to him, “You're telling me she's just... out and about on the streets of New York.” she walked towards him, trying to intimidate him. It wasn't working. “Valentine's _Daughter_.”

“Isn't she also _your_ cousin.” Isabelle puts in.

“Distant cousin.” Lydia corrects.

“She's with Jace.” Alec puts forward.

“The same Jace Wayland who decided to lead an unsanctioned raid on the vampires? I've read reports.” She kept walking around, inspecting things. His mother walked over to her, “Jace might be unconventional but he's our best soldier. If he's with Clary then she's in good hands.”

“I sincerely hope so.” She turns to face the room, “For your sake, and all of New York. All of your jurisdiction better be well protected.”

Alec drags Max away and takes him back to his room. “No kidding or no stele.” He reminded Max before leaving his room and walking back to the war room. He ran into Isabelle on his way. “I'm not a fan.” Isabelle aims at Lydia as their mother gives her a tour. Alec smirks, “Jealous?”

“No.” Isabelle paused, “Maybe. How the hell did she catch that arrow.” As Isabelle is talking Alec's phone chirps. He stops and looks at it. His eyes widen as he looks at the pictures Luke just sent him and he quickens his pace through the room and over to his mother. “I have something you need to see.” He taps on his phone and then the monitor and the pictures come up on the screen. “Something attacked the Jade Wolf.”

“The werewolf's headquarters. Where did you-” his mother was interrupted by Lydia, “Where did you get these.”

“Leader of the New York wolf pack.” He tells her.

Her eyes narrow in suspicion, “You're friends with Lucien Graymark? An ex-Circle member?” Alec stares her down until Maryse interrupts.

“How about we send Alec and Isabelle to investigate. I'm sure this has a link to-”

“Valentine. I need to see for myself.” She turns on her heel and begins to walk out. When she realises no one is following she turns again, “Are you coming or what?”

Alec blinks before walking after her.

They don't speak all the way to the pier. It isn't until they are walking through the shipment lockers that Lydia finally talks to him.

“I can see why all the girls in Idris are all clamouring to meet you.”

Alec looks down at her in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Rumour has it you're looking to settle down, get married.”

“Damn it.” He was hoping and praying that his parents had forgotten about that.

“Let me guess, not your idea?” Alec scoffs, “Not even close.” _oh if only you knew._

“My parents tried to set me up too.”

Alec looks down genuinely interested now, “And how did that work out?” Lydia had a proud look on her face. “Not well for them. I made my own path. Married the love of my life... John Monteverde. Together we had planned to run the Lisbon Institute.” her voice got shaky, “And then... John was killed.”

_Woah._

He looked down at her again as she spoke, “Everything was ripped away. My love. My dream job.” She took a deep breath and turned to him, “Piece of advice. In this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself.”

“Lydia, I...I'm sorry.” She nodded at him and they both put their work modes back on as they entered the Jade Wolf.

“I'll check out the body. You look around and figure out how they got in.” Lydia told Alec and he looked at her before nodding. _Do as you're told and everything will be fine._ While Lydia crouched in front of the... thing... with Luke, Alec looked around the restaurant. The place had been trashed, evidence of the fight that must've happened. He walked into the main room and walked over to pick up a weapon. Examining it Alec could see it had been runed, which didn't make much sense. He saw Lydia stand up, “We'll take the body back to the Institute. Do a full autopsy.” He heard Luke's protests and looked over.

“Look, I get that I called you. Actually I called Alec.” Alec walked over to the two. “What I didn't want was for someone to come down here and just take over.”

“Yeah.” Alec sighed, “That's kind of her thing.”

“Look. I know I can come across... abrasive. But we're all on the same side here. Can we agree on that?” Lydia looked between Alec and Luke. Alec also looked to Luke, judging his reaction as Lydia kept talking.  
“The Institute has the resources to figure out what this thing is.”

“We have an expert forensic pathologist, highly trained of all the creatures of the Shadow World.” Alec explained.

“Do you have one here,” Lydia asked Luke sarcastically, Alec decided this was his out and crouched down to look at the body. “In this...Chinese restaurant?”

Alec heard look sigh, “Fine. Just let me know what you find.”

Alec lifted the arm of the creature, examining markings. “You think Valentine was behind this?” he looked up to Luke.

“No question. This is definitely his work.” Alec frowned, “What do you think he's after?”

“Honestly? Me.” Alec looked back down, this creature strong enough that it took five wolves to bring it down. All for one man. _Why?_

“So you think Valentine is going after ex-Circle members.” Lydia stated.

“I don't know. Might be kinda personal.” Alec stood back up, “We have a complicated past. It's possible he's hunting down the old crew. I'm sure Valentine has a grudge against anybody who turned against him.”

Lydia nodded sharply, “We'll put extra wards on the Institute.”

Alec nodded, “Right. They could be coming for Hodge.”

“And your parents.”

Alec's head whipped around and he stared at her. _Excuse me?!_

“Did they conceal that from you?” Lydia turned to look at Luke in surprise.

Alec had to push through the shock, _sort it out later. Later._ “We need to get this thing back to the Institute. I'll take the weapon. You wait here for transport.” He told Lydia and walked out of the restaurant, ignoring Luke and Lydia's cries of his name.

Alec walked back to the Institute, his head ready to explode. _They don't have a Circle mark? Maybe Lydia was mistaken. Well with the way Luke looked at me I don't think she was. By the Angel... mum and dad were part of the Circle._

As Alec got closer to the Institute he took a deep breath. _Talk about it later. One problem at a time._ He walked in and took the creature's weapon into the training room. Hodge was in there. Alec walked in and Hodge smiled. “Alec.”

“Hey, Hodge.” The older man looked down at the weapon and raised an eyebrow, “New weapon of choice?” Alec frowned, “Ah, no. I need you to take a look over this. It belonged to the creature that attacked the Jade Wolf. It's got Forsaken characteristics, but it seems off.”

Hodge nodded and took the weapon from Alec, “I'll see what I can find.” Alec nodded, “Thank you.”

Walking back down he went down to the morgue and waited for Lydia to arrive with the body.

When she arrived everything was strictly business. They got the body of the creature onto the table and looked at it.

The skin was grey and mangled. It had runes which meant it was a mundane who was turned into a Forsaken. Something was off about it though.

“We need to make sure no magic was used to make this.” Alec barely acknowledged her, “I'm calling the nearest High Warlock to come in and consult.”

_What?!_

Alec looked up to her, “M-Magnus Bane? T-to come here? To the Institute?” Alec stuttered.

Lydia frowned, “Yes. Is there a problem?”

Alec looked back down and kept rambling, “Uh, no. Not at all. Magnus is...uh... quite magical.” He didn't notice the look that Lydia was giving him.

“He's... uh... very good at magic.” _Okay, stop talking. Now._

“Do you know him well?” she asked.

His voice went up a pitch, “Eh. Just a little.”

Lydia let out a small laugh, “I actually can't wait to meet him.” _I don't know if I can see him again... we haven't really talked since that night I stayed over. Then with just finding this out about mum and dad?! I cannot deal with this I-_

Alec snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Lydia was still talking, “Did you know that my great ancestor, Henry Branwell, the last of the Branwell's to run an Institute, and Magnus Bane invented the Portal?” She smiled.

Alec's face remained passive. “No. Just add that to the list of things I didn't know.” He walked out of the morgue. “Alec.” he stopped as Lydia walked over to him. He folded his arms and looked down to her. “Look, I'm sorry. You shouldn't of had to find out that your parents were ex-Circle members. Not like that.”

“You mean from you?” Alec took a deep breath, “You shouldn't of been the one I found out from.”

“Alec, you know there had been a ban on taking about the Circle until now.” She tried to reason.

“Yeah, how convenient for my parents.”

Lydia sighed, “This doesn't change how I feel about the Lightwoods. Your family has always had a strong alliance with mine. They've been a powerful force in the Shadow World and _praised_ for their devotion.”

“ _Devotion?!_ My parents were in league with Valentine.” he hissed.

“People make mistakes.” she said softly.

“Yeah, but this one? It's unforgivable.” he straightened up and walked away, the itch in his hands to use his bow, or hit something, or both.

He walked down to the archers training room and finally felt like he could breath again when he held the bow and arrow in his hands.

Alec knows he needs to be better with his bow, he can only shoot ten arrows per minute. He knows other Shadowhunters who can shoot twelve. As he pulled the string back again and again, he felt the stinging in his hands.  
He had only been down there for an hour and he had shot around 600 arrows. He blinked out of his trance when he noticed his shots weren't hitting. Looking down at his hands he saw the bow string and his hand was dripping in blood. Alec started at it for a while, watching his blood run across the string on his bow. Closing his hand and opening it again, smearing the blood over his hand, he was mesmerised by the sight and the pain.

After clearing up the arrows and putting his own back into his quiver, Alec quickly went back to his room before anyone noticed him.

He stood in his bathroom and started cleaning his bow making sure there were no traces of blood left he shouldered his bow again and glamoured them before washing his hands and taping them. Changing into his black zip up hoodie he made his way to the training room. If he couldn't shoot any more, he'll take it out another way.

He looked at the punching bag and could feel his anger rising from everything that happened today.

The Clave's mistrust of them and sending Lydia. Who just came in and took over.

Alec swung his first punch.

Having to hide the Mortal Cup from his mother and father and the Clave.

Another punch.

Clary's mundane friend dying at the hands of the vampires.

Punch.

That's grounds for war.

Punch.

His parents trying to set him up to get married.

Punch.

Magnus Bane.

He swings so hard the bag bounces off the ground and swings back up to Alec who has to catch it. He takes a deep breath and takes off his jacket. He continues to punch the bag, sweat dripping down his face and chest. The stinging of his damaged hands is keeping him from losing his mind.

Alec senses someone to his left and looks over. His heart leaps into his throat. Putting out his hand he stops the bag from moving and pants out, “Magnus.”

Magnus is looking at Alec with a dazed expression on his face, he looks as the warlock's eyes look over his rune covered chest and arms. Magnus shakes his head and smiles, “Okay. I'm back.”

Alec walks past the warlock, picking up his jacket and putting it on, leaving it unzipped.

“Oh. You don't have to get dressed up for me.” Magnus pouts.

Alec raises his eyebrow and straightens the jacket.

“Fine.” Magnus sighs, “But I liked what I saw.” Magnus stepped closer to Alec handing him a booklet, “I have the preliminary autopsy findings.”

Alec takes them cautiously, waving the booklet around as he talks, “Why are you giving these to me? They should go to the Head of the Institute.” He tries to give the booklet back.

Magnus nods, “And it is.”

Alec scoffs, “No. I'm not. And I never will be.” he runs a hand through his dripping hair, “Magnus, it's like my whole life has been a lie.” Alec pants, “Everything I've ever known-”

“Is not what you thought.” Magnus finishes.

Alec nods, “I've done everything for my parents, for the Clave. I-I've done everything that they've asked.”

Magnus looks up to him, “Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart.”

Alec sighs, “I can't believe I'm saying this. But I think you're right.”

“I'm seldom wrong, Alexander.”

The air was completely filled with sexual tension and it really didn't help that Magnus's eyes kept wandering over Alec's chest. Magnus opened his mouth to speak and Alec panicked. “I really need to get these to the envoy. Excuse me, Magnus.” then he legged it out of the training room and away from Magnus. He ran to his dorm and dropped the report on his bed before heading straight to the shower.

The fact that he was hard was down to the adrenaline.

Right?

oOo

Alec had re-dressed in his black jeans and button down and was walking to the head office while reading through the report.

As he came up to the door he heard voices.

“The Clave has spoken. They will be taking full control of the Institute.” he heard Lydia and then his mother.

“I'm begging you. You can punish us but our children did nothing wrong, they've worked so hard to-”

“I'm sorry.” Lydia interrupted. “There's nothing I can do. With everything that has happened here in New York... Plus your history with the Circle. Now Valentine's return. The Clave believes the Institute is at risk.”

“We have been trying to stop Valentine.” Alec hears his fathers voice around the door frame. “What has the Clave done? The answer is nothing. While he's growing in strength, the Clave are more concerned about removing us from the Institute.”

“Robert.” his mother whispers.

“The law is hard but it is the law.” Alec hears Lydia say the words that have been drilled into his head. He takes a deep breath and walks into the room.

“I have the preliminary results from Magnus. No magic was used in creating the forsaken.”

Lydia held out her hand, “I'll take them.”

Alec deliberately looked at her as he stretched out his arm and gave the booklet to his mother. He made eye contact with both of them and slightly nodded.

He dismissed himself and went back to his room. He stood at the window, hands behind his back, jaw set and looked out.

_Listen to my heart. That's a lot harder than it sounds. Do I listen to my heart about Magnus or do I listen to my heart for my family? Angel, please, give me the strength to deal with this._

Alec finally figured it out.

He walked out of his room and down the hallways. Walking around the corner he entered an office.

“Lydia do you have a minute?”

She sighed and looked up from the report, “Look, Alec. I'm sorry about your parents. My hands were tied.”

“Nope. I get that. The law is hard, but it is the law. And I respect that. But I've realised that I need to listen to my heart.”

Lydia laughed lightly, “Let's not forget where that got me.”

“I know.” Alec took a step forward, “And I can't bring John back. But like you said, our families have been allies for generations. We can use that to our advantage. Together, we can restore my family name and keep the Institute.”

“And...we'd get to run it.”Lydia stated.

Alec nodded.

He bent down to one knee and even though it killed a bit of him to do this, he _had_ to do it for his family.

“Lydia Branwell, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?”

“I will.”

He smiled and stood up. “This way. We'll both get what we want.” She smiled back at him.

“I'm going to see if Hodge found anything out about the weapon the Forsaken had used.”

Lydia nodded and he walked out of the office.

_I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I did the right thing._

He walked through the war room and opened the door to the training room.

He saw the place had been wrecked and Hodge was on the ground, a Forsaken standing over him ready to strike him.

He de-glamoured his bow and grabbed a handful of arrows, now holding his bow and 4 arrows in one hand. He shot the first one into it's back and grabbed another arrow. He aimed straight for the heart and it went through, the Forsaken stumbled back but then kept moving forward. Alec wasn't prepared for it's speed so as he tried to set up another arrow the Forsaken was right in front of him. It hit Alec's upper left arm, the spikes tearing through his shirt and skin.

Alec fell to the ground, hitting his head as he went down, his vision instantly blurry. He saw the grey blob of the Forsaken standing over him and was about to strike before Hodge started slicing at it's back then eventually broke it's neck. Killing it.

Alec kept blinking, trying to restore his vision. “Alec. By the Angel are you okay?” he knew by the voice it was Isabelle. He felt her pulling him up and against her. She started checking him over before he smacked her hands away, looking at the dead Forsaken and wondering just how on Earth it got into the Institute.

 


End file.
